The Many Loves of Rafe McCawley
by RFK
Summary: PART 6 IS UP! Just before meeting Evelyn for the first time, Rafe and Danny recall the former's past love life.
1. Part 1 - First Love

**"THE MANY LOVES OF RAFE McCAWLEY"**

_AUTHOR: RFK_

_RATING: PG-13_

_E-MAIL: _

_FEEDBACK: Please feel free to send a little feedback. Please, no flames._

_SUMMARY: Just before meeting Evelyn for the first time, Rafe and Danny recall the former's past love life._

_DISCLAIMER: Yadda, yadda, yadda! All characters pertaining to the motion picture, "Pearl Harbor", belong to Jerry Bruckheimer, Michael Bay, Randall Wallace and the Walt Disney Company . . . unfortunately._

-----------------

_**PART 1 - First Love**_

_MITCHELL FIELD, LONG ISLAND, NEW YORK; DECEMBER 1940_ . . . Lieutenant Daniel Walker stood in line behind his best friend and fellow Army pilot, Lieutenant Rafe McCawley. He noticed how the older man shifted from one foot to another, almost like a jackrabbit in flight.

"Godalmighty, Rafe! Simmer down!" Danny hissed into his friend's ear. "You act like a man trying to run from his own hanging."

Fearful brown eyes bored into those that belonged to the twenty-three year-old pilot. "You can call it that," Rafe shot back. "Jiminy cricket! A physical! Dammit Danny! Why didn't you tell me there was gonna be one?"

"I just found out about it, yesterday," Danny explained. "And you didn't return to the base until lights out. What took you so long in getting back?"

Rafe sighed. Both he and Danny moved a step forward toward the nurse. She was about to stick a needle into Anthony Fusco's bare bottom. The two friends squirmed at the sight of their fellow pilot's plight.

"Claudia," Rafe finally answered. "We broke up."

Danny tried not to express any jubilation over the news. He loved Rafe. Both had grown up together in Shelby County, Tennessee. They started out as best friends. And when Danny moved in with the McCawleys following his daddy's death, they virtually became brothers. The pair had gone through a lot together - childhood, love of flying, high school, college and now, the Army Air Corps. There was a lot about Rafe that Danny admired. However, the former's love life did not happen to be one of them.

"Oh, hey Rafe! I'm sorry to hear about you and Claudia." Danny tried to sound mournful over his friend's romantic mishap. Apparently, he had failed, judging by Rafe's scornful expression. "What?"

Rafe's scorn deepened. "Did you know that you were a lousy liar, Danny?"

"You never fail to tell me, if you must know."

"Well, I was right," Rafe shot back. Anthony cried out in pain and moved on, rubbing his behind. The two friends took another step forward and watched another man bend over before the nurse. Rafe continued, "I'll bet that you're jumping for joy over what happened between me and Claudia."

Danny tried to sound innocent. "Of course not!" he protested. Rafe gave him a hard stare. As usual, Danny wilted. "All right, maybe I am. I never liked her anyway. Big deal!"

"You've never liked any of my girlfriends," Rafe accused.

"What are you talking about? What about Fenton Marsh? Or Julie Fisher? I liked them!"

The soldier at the head of the line walked away, rubbing his rear end. Everyone else took a step forward. Only Billy from the two friends' squadron, stood between Rafe and a shot in the behind. Which Danny felt temporarily grateful.

Rafe whirled on the younger man, his eyes shining with suspicion. "Oh yeah?" he countered. "What about Mary Jo Burnett? From grade school? Did you like her?"

88888888

_SHELBY COUNTY, TENNESSEE; OCTOBER 1926 TO APRIL 1927_ . . . The final bell at Shelbyville Elementary School in Shelby, Tennessee, announced the end of another day. Scores of children poured out of their classrooms and rushed toward the exits. Among them were ten year-old Rafe McCawley and his best friend, nine year-old Danny Walker.

The pair paused in front of a large oak tree in the schoolyard. The older boy dug into his pockets. "Look what I got!" He triumphantly produced two shiny blue marbles and showed them to Danny.

The younger boy's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Hey! Don't those marbles belong to Carl Jordan? How did you get 'em?"

"A bet." Rafe flashed his usual cocky smile. "I bet Carl that I could beat him in a bike race on Pecan Road. I won, of course."

Danny declared breathlessly, "I reckon Carl must be pretty sore. Those marbles must have cost him a fortune."

Rafe sniffed. He had never harbored a high opinion of Carl Jordan, the younger son of a local merchant. "Fifteen cents. Course, I would have never bet anything this valuable. Carl, on the other hand, never had much sense. Much like his daddy."

Admiration shone in the younger boy's eyes. "Yeah, that's Carl alright. Did you know that he once . . .?"

A scream from the other side of the schoolyard interrupted Danny. Rafe's eyes immediately shifted to the sight of two boys around his age, trying to wrestle a paper bag from the clutches of a girl. The other kids in the yard seemed determined to ignore them. Not Rafe.

The moment the ten year-old became aware of the situation, he became a knight in shining armor. The Southern gentleman who always saved the honor of a fair damsel. With a roar reminiscent of the Rebel yell, he charged at the girl's tormentors. Rafe knocked one to the ground and punched the latter a few times to ensure that the boy remained down.

The other boy, whom Rafe recognized as Carl Jordan, stared at him with baffled eyes. Before Carl could react, Rafe snatched the paper bag from the former's clutches. A snarl left Carl's mouth and he tried to rush Rafe. Fortunately, the latter proved to be quick. Rafe avoided Carl's fist with a duck and responded with a better aimed blow to the other boy's face. Carl fell to the ground with blood gushing from his nose.

"Rafe!" Danny rushed forward, obviously prepared to come to his friend's defense. "Rafe, are you okay?"

The older boy shot back, grinning, "Just fine and dandy!" Rafe glanced at the paper bag in his hand and remembered the girl standing nearby. When he turned to face her, Rafe found himself staring into a pair of dark brown eyes. He forgot about Danny, Carl Jordan and just about everyone else. "Uh," he began nervously, "I reckon this uh . . . this belong . . ."

The girl smiled. "Thank you," she said in a soft voice that could melt butter. "Thank you for returning my bag to me." She held out her hand.

Rafe blinked. "Huh? Oh." He handed the bag to her.

"May I know the name of my rescuer?"

He gave a slight cough. "Rafe. My name is Rafe McCawley."

"And mine is Mary Jo Burnett." A smile curved her generous mouth. Groans from the ground interrupted the conversation and Mary Jo's smile transformed into a frown. Carl Jordan and his friend slowly scrambled to their feet.

A groggy Carl began, "Wha . . .?"

Rafe grabbed the boy's arm. "You get out of here, Carl Jordan. Both you and Orwin. And if either of you ever bother . . . uh, Mary Jo again, both me and Danny'll whup you good. Or I just might do it myself. You hear?"

The two boys gulped nervously and raced away. Rafe turned to Mary Jo with a smile. "May I see you home, Miss Burnett?"

Her smile dazzled Rafe. "Of course." Mary Jo nodded at Danny. "Both of you can."

"Huh?" Rafe turned and saw his friend standing next to a tree stump, squirming with discomfort. He had forgotten about Danny. "Oh! Danny. Well, yeah. Sure."

Still looking uncomfortable, the nine year-old murmured, "That's okay. You two can go ahead. I gotta get home, anyway."

Rafe knew that Danny had lied. For the latter, home meant a broken down two-room shack off Horton Road, with a drunken brute of a father still recovering from the war. Danny usually delayed going home after school, as long as he possibly could.

"What are you talking about, Danny?" Rafe protested. "You usually . . ."

But the younger boy quickly bid Rafe and Mary Jo good-bye and ran off, leaving behind a bewildered Rafe. A soft hand touched the latter's arm. "Rafe? You ready?" Ah yes, Mary Jo.

Danny quickly forgotten, Rafe offered Mary Jo his arm. She accepted it and the pair strolled away from the schoolyard.

88888888

Mary Jo Burnett. From the moment Rafe first laid eyes upon the nine year-old girl, he could not get enough of her. In fact, it did not take long for the pair to become a romantic twosome.

Rafe developed a habit of escorting Mary Jo home, after school. In doing so, he missed the school bus that usually conveyed him to his farm. But he did not care. Especially since either Mr. Burnett or his dad would give him a ride home.

During his growing romance with Mary Jo, Rafe learned that the Burnetts originally came from Arkansas. Little Rock, Arkansas. Mary Jo's daddy happened to be one of those men who helped local farmers with their crops. Mr. Burnett was one of those what Daddy called an agriculturist, who worked for the Federal government.

Despite his new relationship with Mary Jo, Rafe made sure that he spent some time with Danny. He had hoped that his best friend and his best girl would become close friends. Mary Jo seemed willing. Whenever she invited Rafe over to her house, she always included Danny in the invitation. The latter usually had an excuse not to join them. Only when Mary Jo became unavailable, did Rafe spend time with Danny.

Rafe enjoyed those increasingly rare times with Danny. However, any time spent with his best friend could not deter his feelings toward the lovely Mary Jo. He realized that he had found the love of his life. Okay, he was only ten year-old and would turn eleven in April. But Rafe recalled that his mama once told him that she and Daddy had once been childhood sweethearts. If his parents could end up married, he decided, so could he and Mary Jo.

---------

One Saturday afternoon in late March, Rafe expressed his desires to Danny. "I'm gonna marry Mary Jo, one day," he announced. The two friends stood in the middle of a field behind the McCawley barn, tossing a baseball back and forth.

Danny's arm paused in mid-air, after catching one of Rafe's tosses. He stared at the older boy with an expression Rafe could not fathom. "Marry?" A frown darkened Danny's countenance. "You're in love with that girl, or something?"

"Her name is Mary Jo. And yeah, I'm in love with her. I plan to make her my wife." Rafe spoke with his usual self-assurance.

Disbelief now shone in Danny's eyes. "What you talking about, Rafe? You're almost eleven. You're too young to get married!"

"Not now, dummy!" Unbeknownst to Rafe, Danny winced. "Later. When we're grown up. I plan to marry Mary Jo, just like Daddy married Mama. They also used to be childhood sweethearts."

Danny's eyes focused on the large, red barn, beyond. "Oh.

Rafe noticed his friend's lackluster response and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you want me to get married?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. I reckon. Only . . ." He sighed.

"Only what?" Rafe demanded.

"What about flying? I thought we were gonna join the Army, together. Become pilots, like your daddy did during the war."

Rafe retorted, "Of course we are! That don't mean I can't get married. Army officers get married too, you know!"

"Yeah." Danny tossed the baseball at Rafe. Who neatly caught it.

At that moment, Rafe decided that he had enough of Danny's tepid attitude. Every since he met Mary Jo, his friend seemed to be in a snit. Which led Rafe to wonder what Danny had against her. "You don't like Mary Jo, do you?" he said, as he rushed forward to confront the younger boy. "Well?"

Danny's face turned red. He mumbled, "Course I like her."

Rafe could usually tell when his friend was lying. Like now. "Oh yeah?" he continued, "Then why do you always have something else to do when Mary Jo invites you to her house?"

A resentful tone resonated in Danny's voice. "Hey, she's your girl, not mine!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rafe thrust his face just inches away from Danny's.

The other boy scowled. "Back off, Rafe! I don't feeling like arguing with you!"

"That's too bad! You should have thought of that before you made those scurrilous remarks about Mary Jo!"

"What are you talking about? You don't even know what _'scurrilous'_ mean!" Danny shouted back.

Rage gripped Rafe. If there was one thing he hated, were insults about his reading and spelling inabilities. He dropped his mitt and the baseball and tackled the younger boy. The two friends wrestled for a few seconds, before Rafe managed to pin Danny to the ground. "Now what was that you said about Mary Jo?"

"I didn't say nothing!" Danny shot back. He squirmed to free himself from Rafe's grip, but to no avail. "But if you must know, I don't like her! Not one bit! I hate that she gets to spend more time with you, than I do!"

Danny's frank confession shocked Rafe. Dazed, the older boy released his friend. "What are you saying, Danny?" he asked quietly.

"What do you think? You spend every chance you can get with Mary Jo! I hardly get to see you anymore! How do you think that makes me feel?"

Rafe calmly replied, "Mary Jo has asked you over, a couple of times. You always turn her down."

"Because it's obvious that you wanna be with her and not me! You've made that quite clear, ever since you met her! You always walk her home! And you two always spend time together, either during lunch or any other time. I want it to be the way it used to be, Rafe! Before Mary Jo, we used to be like brothers! But now . . ." Danny struggled to his feet and glared accusingly at Rafe. "Now, I don't know what we are, anymore!" He quickly raced away.

Rafe called after his friend. "Danny? Hey Danny!" Unfortunately, the other boy did not hear. Or simply ignored him, leaving behind a stunned and bewildered ten year-old.

8888888

His argument with Danny plagued Rafe's thoughts over the next several days. To the point that it created a schism in his relationship with Mary Jo. The day following the argument, Rafe did not bother to escort her home. He excused himself on the grounds of an emergency at home. After that first day, he did not bother to make any more excuses. Rafe simply boarded the school bus without saying a word. For a while, Rafe wondered why he even bothered. Especially since Danny usually subjected him to the silent treatment during those bus rides home.

One blustery Friday, Mary Jo finally confronted Rafe during the lunch period, in the schoolyard. She demanded to know why he avoided her for nearly a week. When Rafe failed to give her an adequate explanation, Mary Jo accused him of growing weary of her. Their subsequent argument spelled the end of the romance.

Later that afternoon, Rafe boarded the school bus for home. Just seconds after he sat down, a second figure filled the empty seat next to him. It was Danny.

_**END OF PART 1**_


	2. Part 2 - The Shelby Belle

"THE MANY LOVES OF RAFE McCAWLEY"  
  
  
PART 2 - THE SHELBY BELLE  
  
LONG ISLAND, NEW YORK; DECEMBER 1940 . . . The two officers walked away from the station, desperately trying to resist the urge to rub their painful backsides. "Why in the hell do they have to stick those damn needles there?" Rafe grumbled. "Haven't they ever heard of the arm?"  
  
Danny glanced warily at this friend. He recognized that disgruntled voice anywhere. It was a sign of Rafe's bad mood. And Danny suspected that the older man's present mood had nothing to do with the shots they had just received.  
  
"Okay Rafe, what's your beef?" Danny demanded. "And don't tell me that it's the shots. You were already pissed before you received yours."  
  
Rafe responded with a glare. "Oh really? And what exactly am I pissed about?"  
  
"Mary Ann."  
  
"Her name was Mary Jo, Danny!" Rafe retorted. "Not Mary Ann! Godalmighty! Did you dislike her so much that you can't even remember her name?"  
  
Danny took a deep breath. Amazing. Nearly fourteen years had passed and Rafe still bore a grudge. "Dammit Rafe! I was almost ten years old at the time! I didn't know any better and I was feeling insecure about the whole thing. Besides, you didn't have to dump her."  
  
A heavy sigh left Rafe's mouth. "I guess you're right." Both he and Danny stepped into the line for the next station. Ahead, a youthful-looking nurse with blonde hair, wrapped a black blood pressure band around a soldier's arm. Rafe continued, "I guess I shouldn't have abandoned Mary Jo like that. But I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't turned on me, like that." Brief hostility flared in his dark brown eyes.  
  
"I know." Danny hung his head low. "I'm sorry I did it, Rafe. It's just that . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
Danny shrugged. "I don't know. I reckon I was jealous."  
  
Rafe took a step forward in line. So did Danny. The former heaved another sigh. "It sure took you a hell of a long time to admit it. Oh well. I guess Mary Jo and I weren't meant to be, after all. Especially, after her family moved, later that summer."  
  
Danny remained silent. He decided that the less said about Mary Jo Burnett, the better.  
  
"Besides, Mary Jo ain't the only one you stopped me from seeing," Rafe continued. "Remember Lila Hopkins?"  
  
Memories of lilac perfume, a bedroom, decorated in canary yellow, and a voluptuous chestnut-haired woman in a creamy yellow silk robe, flooded Danny's thoughts. Oh yes. Lila Deakins. He doubt there was a young man around his age in all of Shelby County, who would not be able to remember the Shelby Belle.  
  
"Yeah, I remember Lila," Danny replied. "And if you expect me to feel guilty for what I did, you might as well hold your breath. Because I don't. You were out of control, Rafe. Remember?"  
  
* * * *   
  
SHELBY, TENNESSEE; JULY-AUGUST 1931 . . . Strains of "I'm Through With Love" poured from the two-story frame house, situated in a hollow, off ___________ Road. Two adolescent boys, one fifteen years-old and the other, fourteen, stared at the house from behind an Oldsmobile, parked several yards away.  
  
"That's it," Rafe said with breathless anticipation. "The Shelby House. C'mon." He stepped from behind the Oldsmobile and started toward the house. Seconds passed before he realized that Danny had not moved an inch. "Hey Danny! C'mon!"  
  
Anxiety flared in his best friend's brown eyes. "I don't know, Rafe. I'm not sure about this."  
  
Rafe heaved an exasperated sigh and grabbed Danny's arm. "C'mon scairdey-cat! She ain't gonna bite you."  
  
"How do you know?" Danny demanded. "You haven't been here, before."  
  
Which was the truth. Rafe had first heard about the Shelby House, two months ago - when he had spotted a woman leaving the local bank in town. It took one glance at her heart-shaped face - just once glance - for the fifteen year-old to fall in love. Well, perhaps fascination would be the best word . . .   
  
Rafe heard his mother's disdainful sniff at the young woman. "So, that's the Shelby Belle," Brewton McCawley declared in a disapproving tone. "Looks more like trash to me." Her eyes brimmed with hellfire and righteousness. A look Rafe had never seen in his mother's eyes. "Rafe, I hope you never have anything to do with women like that. They're nothing but trouble."  
  
The wrong words for anyone to say to a curious and lovesick fifteen year-old. Mrs. McCawley's warning had only increased Rafe's interest in the beautiful woman. And his determination to meet her. To learn the true identity of the "Shelby Belle", he asked several men around the county. Men who would never say a word to his parents. Or hesitate to answer. He received his answer from a local mechanic named Farley Bates.  
  
"Ah, the Shelby Belle!" the stocky man had declared in a wistful tone. "You must be talking about Lila Deakins."  
  
An impatient Rafe demanded, "Who is she?"  
  
Farley gave the fifteen year-old boy a knowing look. "Probably the most infamous whore in this here parts. The most beautiful . . . and the most expensive. 'Course, after one gander at your pretty face, Lila just might give you a discount. Or let you stick your carrot in for free."  
  
"You think so?" Rafe bit back his tongue, when he realized how hopeful he sounded.  
  
A smile creased Farley's grimy face. "Boy, you are really smitten over that gal. Tell you what." He dug into the pockets of his overalls and retrieved a handful of bills. "Here. Why don't you use this money for a visit to the Shelby House. There's enough for your friend, Danny. You two are practically brothers." After Jake Walker's fatal heart attack, three years ago, Danny had moved in with the McCawley family.   
  
"Hey, thanks Farley! I really appreciate it!" Rafe had beamed at the mechanic, before stuffing the bills into his pockets . . .  
  
Danny said, "You mean it was Farley who gave you the money for this? What if your daddy finds out? After all, Farley does fix his airplane."  
  
"C'mon Danny! What do you think Farley is gonna do? Confess? Not if he wants Daddy to continue hiring him." Rafe grabbed his friend's arm. "Now, c'mon! You act like we're going to a hanging."  
  
The two boys slowly approached the house. A black woman, holding a broom, stepped onto the porch and peered at the new arrivals. "What are you two boys doing here?" she demanded.   
  
Feeling more nervous than he looked, Rafe cleared his throat. "We're here to see the Shelby Belle," he declared. Did his voice crack?  
  
The woman scrutinized the two boys with world-weary eyes. "Uh huh. Ain't you boys a little young to be coming to a place like this?" Before Rafe or Danny could respond, she added, "Never mind. Miz Lila likes 'em young, anyway. C'mon in." She stepped aside, while the pair entered the house.  
  
Nice place, Rafe thought. His eyes drank in the old-fashioned furnishings and well-stocked bar at the other end of the parlor. Aside from the bar, the interior of the Shelby House reminded him of the McCawley residence.  
  
The housekeeper set aside the broom and started toward the staircase. "Have a seat. And I'll let Miz Lila know that she has company." As she started upstairs, Rafe and Danny nervously sat down on the nearest sofa.  
  
A minute later, two scantily clad young women entered the parlor. Both Rafe and Danny stared at the abundance of flesh that stood before them. Giggling, they approached the two boys. "And who might you be?" asked a leggy blonde with bright blue eyes and heavy make-up. Still staring, neither boy seemed able to respond.  
  
A throaty voice said, "They're my customers." All eyes riveted upon a shapely woman, whose heart-shaped face not only possessed delicate features and hazel-green eyes, but was also framed by wavy auburn hair that bobbed near her chin. She wore a yellow Oriental gown over a pale-green full slip and stockings held up by green garters. Yet, none could hide the curves that made the other two women resemble schoolgirls.  
  
"If you two girls don't mind," the Shelby Belle continued, "scram! I assume you have other things to do." The two women scowled at their colleague and left the parlor. Hazel-green eyes focused on Rafe and Danny. "Now, who's first?"  
  
Rafe shot up from the sofa like a bullet. "Me!" he crowed.  
  
The Shelby Belle gave him a sultry smile and indicated the staircase.  
  
* * * *   
  
"First time, young man?"  
  
"Huh?" Inside the yellow-and-white bedroom, Rafe sat on a large bed and gawked at the prostitute. Who was in the process of removing her robe.  
  
The Shelby Belle smiled and stepped forward. Grabbing one arm, she gently forced Rafe to his feet and began to unfasten his shirt buttons. "I said, is this your first time?"  
  
Rafe nodded, "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Oh honey, you don't have to call me that. Makes me feel like an old spinster. My name is Lila. What's yours?" She slowly removed his shirt, following his undershirt.  
  
Trembling, Rafe remained rooted to the floor. "My name is Rafe. Rafe . . ."  
  
"That's okay, honey. No need for last names." Lila slid the green slip off her body. The fifteen year-old Rafe found himself staring at the prostitute in all her naked glory. His entire body grew immediately hard.   
  
Rafe gulped. Aloud. "Did you say something, honey?" Lila asked.  
  
"No ma . . ." Rafe paused and took a deep breath. "I mean, no. No, I didn't."  
  
Lila slowly walked toward Rafe and gently shoved him on the bed. "Well Rafe. Let's see about getting you out of those pants. Shall we?" Slender hands reached for the fastener to Rafe's trousers.  
  
* * * *   
  
Rafe knew that for as long as he lived, he would never forget those first thirty minutes with Lila Deakins. She had introduced him to a world of sensuality and passion he had never thought possible. He almost had to fight a surge of jealousy when time for Danny's minutes with the Shelby Belle arrived.  
  
Twenty minutes had passed when Danny finally returned downstairs to the parlor. Only a blind man would not have noticed the dazed expression on the fourteen year-old boy's face.   
  
"Well?" Rafe demanded. "How was it?"  
  
Danny took a deep breath. "It was . . . I, uh . . . Gee! I've never been through anything like that before," he finally declared.  
  
Rafe grinned and threw an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Thought you might feel that way. Hell, I feel as if I just had the best day of my life! I'm gonna come back here, if it takes me a year."  
  
* * * *   
  
It took Rafe, exactly three weeks to pay a second visit to the Shelby House. Reluctant to ask Farley for extra funds, he saved enough from the money he had earned from his paper route.  
  
Much to his delight, Lila greeted him like an old friend and proceeded to teach him more on the joys of sex. "Oh honey, you seemed to be real good at this!" Lila declared breathlessly, after their bout between the sheets. "For a youngster, you sure do put many of my other customers to shame." She drew a long fingernail along the middle of Rafe's bare chest. "I'd like to see you again."   
  
Rafe let out a heartfelt sigh. "I wish I could, Lila, but . . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I, uh . . . I probably won't be able to see you for a while."   
  
Lila's voice oozed with disappointment. "And why not?"  
  
Rafe replied in a low voice, "Money. I . . . I won't be able to afford to see you for at least a month or two."  
  
"Hmmm." Lila pressed her soft, warm body against Rafe's. "Tell you what. I usually don't start work until two o'clock in the afternoon. If you can make it over here before then, maybe we can spend some time together - free. How do you like that?" She gave his left thigh a squeeze.  
  
It took all of Rafe's self-control not to throw himself on Lila's body and plant it with a thousand kisses. Instead, he cried out in delight, "Hey, that's swell of you, Lila! Thanks!" He kissed one of her cheeks.  
  
A pink flush crept up the prostitute's face. "My pleasure, honey," she warmly replied.  
  
Rafe could not wait to tell Danny, after leaving the Shelby House. He had meant to convince his friend to join him for his second visit, but the latter had a doctor's appointment in nearby Memphis. Rafe had to wait until after his mother and Danny's return, to reveal Lila's delightful proposal.  
  
"You think that's wise, Rafe?" Danny's voice expressed concern. The two friends sat on their beds, inside the bedroom they shared. "I mean . . . I reckon it's okay for that one visit. But every day?"  
  
Rafe could not believe his friend's attitude. "It won't be everyday," he protested. Just once in a while. Hell, how many fellas can claim they've been with the Shelby Belle that many times?"  
  
"Anyone with enough money," Danny calmly replied. "Like Carl Jordan's daddy."  
  
A snort escaped Rafe's mouth. "Lance Jordan couldn't buy six minutes with Lila! At least, not anymore. Especially since he lost all his money after the stock market crash, two years ago."  
  
"Well, there are other men with . . ."  
  
Exasperated by what Rafe saw was his friend's stubbornness, he cried out, "Good Lord, Danny! What are you getting at?"  
  
Danny sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that Lila Deakins isn't the type of gal you should waste your time with. Dammit Rafe, it ain't healthy being involved with a whore like that!"  
  
"She ain't no whore!" Fearful that his parents may have overheard his outburst, Rafe added in a lower voice, "Lila happens to be a lady."  
  
Danny shrugged. "Maybe she is to you. But she ain't to other men. And if you keep seeing her, maybe you'll catch something. Like the crabs."  
  
"Lila makes sure that both of us are clean before we . . . well, you know."  
  
To Rafe's surprise, Danny's face turned red. Even after a trip to a whorehouse, his friend managed to remain shy about sex. "Okay, what about this?" Danny continued. "What if someone who knows your folks, sees you there? I reckon there are a few of your daddy's friends who drop by the Shelby House, every once in a while."  
  
Rafe barely heard Danny's words. "Maybe," he murmured. "Then again, maybe not. Lila wants me to visit before she starts work around two. I reckon no one would see me, if I do that."  
  
"Rafe . . ."  
  
Mrs. McCawley's voice rang from the hallway. "Rafe! Danny! Time for supper!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Rafe shouted back. He shot his friend a reassuring grin. "Don't worry, Danny. Everything will turn out fine. You'll see."  
  
* * * *   
  
Rafe and Lila only had one month together. Whenever the opportunity arose, Rafe usually found himself at the Shelby House, anywhere between eleven and two o'clock. The housekeeper, Velma, would allow Rafe to enter the house through the back door and from there, he would make his way to Lila's bedroom. The back door was the only impediment to Rafe's otherwise perfect month. Lila had insisted that he use it - in case of a close call with an unexpected visitor.  
  
That close call eventually happened, one afternoon in late August. After Velma allowed Rafe through the back door of the Shelby House, he immediately sprinted upstairs. He made his way along the second floor hallway, when the door to Lila's bedroom swung open. Rafe immediately assumed it was the love of his life. He started toward the open door, when the sight of a familiar figure stopped him in his tracks. The figure turned out to be one of his father's poker friends - Mr. Bateman. Rafe quickly darted into an empty room nearby and waited for the man to head downstairs. Later that evening, Rafe told Danny about his close call. Two days later, his relationship with Lila screeched to a halt.  
  
* * * *   
  
He stared at the auburn-haired woman with disbelieving eyes. "Say that again?" he demanded.  
  
Inside her bedroom, a scantily clad Lila heaved an impatient sigh. She retrieved a cigarette from a tin box on her dresser and stuck it between her teeth. "You heard me, Rafe. It's over. I don't want you here, anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hands on hips, Lila glared at him. "Because it's over. Dammit boy! Are you deaf? It was fun for a while, but not anymore. I need to be with someone new." She struck a match and lit her cigarette.  
  
"Like that fella who was here, two days ago?" Rafe demanded.  
  
Hazel-green eyes rolled upward in disgust. "Good Lord! He was right! You really are too young for me."  
  
"He?" Rafe's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who's 'he'?"  
  
Lila took a puff on her cigarette. "No one in particular. Just forget it."  
  
"Does that mean I can . . .?"  
  
"No!" Lila's harsh response came as a slap across the face. Rafe blinked. "No, that doesn't mean you can come back. I don't want you here, anymore! Period! How many damn times do I have to tell you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lila retorted, "Because you're too young for me! And I don't want to go to jail for messing around with fifteen year-old boys!"  
  
Rafe's eyes widened in shock. "I never told you I was fifteen years old," he murmured. "How did you . . .?"  
  
"Never mind on how I find out," Lila shot back. She paced back and forth across the room like an angry tigress, puffing on her cigarette. "All that matters is that you stay the hell away from this place, until you're old enough. Maybe you can come back in another two or three years from now. I suggest you stick to girls around your own age. Miz Enid and the rest of us don't need a spell behind bars for statutory rape. Now get out of here!" Lila pointed an angry finger at the door.  
  
His head hung low, a defeated Rafe dragged his feet toward the door. All sorts of thoughts and emotions whirled within him. How could Lila throw him out like that? And who exactly was this 'he'? Certainly not his daddy's friend. Mr. Lammers had not even seen him. And who told Lila that he was fifte . . .  
  
An ugly suspicion immediately formed in Rafe's mind. A suspicion that projected in the image of his best friend. "Danny!" Rafe paused and confronted Lila. "It was Danny who told you I was fifteen! When did he talk to you?"  
  
A guilty expression flitted across Lila's face, before the latter hardened. "It doesn't matter who I talked with!" she snarled. "Just get the hell out! You're bad for business!"  
  
"And you're bad for me, lady!" Rafe retorted. "If a fella can call you one!" Filled with anger, he marched out of Lila's room, slamming the door shut. It would be his last visit to the Shelby House.  
  
END OF PART 2 


	3. Part 3 - The Homecoming Queen

"THE MANY LOVES OF RAFE McCAWLEY"  
  
  
PART 3 - THE HOMECOMING QUEEN  
  
LONG ISLAND, NEW YORK; DECEMBER 1940 . . . "Say Rafe? Are you still sore? That I talked Lila Deakins into driving you away, like that?" Danny glanced uneasily at his friend.  
  
The pair slowly made their way to the next station. Rafe seemed distracted. Almost sad. Danny knew who was on his mind. The Shelby Belle. "It's okay, Danny," he said softly.  
  
Danny blinked. "Huh?"  
  
A sad smile touched Rafe's lips. "It's okay. About Lila. Hell, I forgave you about two hours after I left the Shelby House. It didn't take me long to figure out that you were simply trying to protect me."  
  
"You seemed distracted for a moment."  
  
Nodding, Rafe continued, "I guess I was remembering Lila on that last day. After I left the house, I had looked back and saw her staring out the window. Crying."  
  
"Maybe you should have went back and . . ." Danny said, feeling a sudden burst of guilt.  
  
Rafe shook his head. "No. I did the right thing. Actually, Lila did the right thing. I was too young. Hell, Sheriff Crawford would have put her behind bars if anyone had ever found out. Besides, she didn't stay around Shelby, very long."  
  
Danny remembered. Two months after Rafe's last visit to the Shelby House, the two friends had learned from local mechanic Farley Bates that Lila had departed for Memphis. Danny recalled that his friend had remained silent for nearly the rest of the day. Quite a feat for the usually talkative Rafe McCawley.  
  
After the Shelby Belle's departure, Rafe had turned to girls of his age with a vengeance. Danny remembered that he did not remain with one very long, during those last three years in high school. He usually dated a girl for at least four to six months. Except for one who barely lasted a month.  
  
"Say Rafe," Danny said out loud, "do you remember Eleanor Conway?"  
  
A frown creased Rafe's forehead. "Ellie Conway? What made you think of her?"  
  
Danny shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was thinking of all the girls you've dated in high school. Then I realized that you didn't stay with Ellie Conway as long as you did with the others. Not that I'm complaining."  
  
The two friends found themselves standing in line to have their reflexes tested. In a very long line. One of Rafe's brows quirked upward. "Is this your way of telling me that you didn't care for Ellie?"  
  
Danny, in a rare moment of sarcasm, shot back, "Are you saying that you did?"  
  
* * * *   
  
SHELBY, TENNESSEE; OCTOBER-NOVEMBER 1933 . . . Coach McCuffie blew his whistle and the Varsity football team of Shelby High gathered around him on the field. "Okay boys! That's enough practice for today. Don't forget that a bus will be in front of the school, tomorrow morning. And it will leave precisely at 9:30a.m. Now, hit the showers!"  
  
Rafe McCawley and his fellow players, streamed off the football field. Some ran toward the Physical Education building, whooping at the top of their lungs. The remaining athletes, including Rafe, slowly made their way off the field. "Hey there, Rafe!" A high, silvery-voice stopped the seventeen year-old in his tracks. Was that . . .? He turned around. Behind him stood a nubile, pretty girl with elfin features, and blond hair. Eleanor Conway.  
  
Everyone at Shelby High knew about Ellie Conway. Cheerleader. The new president of the Chatelaine Society Club. And recently elected Secretary of the Student Body. Not much brains upstairs, Rafe recalled, but very shrewd. Especially when it came to her social position. Her father happened to be the head manager of a local mortgage company. Another thing about Ellie Conway that everyone knew - she happened to be an ardent Hollywood movie fan. She had especially developed an obsession toward one of Hollywood's newest sex symbols - Jean Harlow. That explained why Ellie's usual honey-brown hair had been dyed platinum blond.  
  
Rafe gave the cheerleader a polite smile. "Hey, Ellie. What can I do for you?"  
  
Pale blue eyes flashed at him. "I'm having a little party at my house, tomorrow night. You know, to celebrate our victory?"  
  
"What victory? The game isn't until tomorrow." Both Rafe and Ellie referred to the football game Shelby High would play against a high school at a nearby town.   
  
A coy Ellie lightly slapped Rafe's chest. "Oh c'mon Rafe! This is Marshall High we're talking about. I reckon we can beat them blindfolded!"  
  
Rafe could not deny the truth. Marshall High School possessed one of the worst football teams in this part of the state. Like Ellie, he figured that Shelby High would easily come out the winner.  
  
Ellie continued, "Since it's certain our team will win, I decided to have a party, tomorrow night. Wanna come?"  
  
"I don't know, Ellie," Rafe replied. "You see, I don't have a date." Just a week ago, his three-month relationship with Cora Hale had ended.  
  
Ellie's pert nose crinkled. "That's okay. Why don't you bring Danny along, instead? I'm sure he would love to come."  
  
Surprise overwhelmed Rafe. Although a popular guy himself, not many have been willing to include Danny in their parties. Being the son of the dead Lucas Walker had done nothing for the younger boy's popularity. "Well, that's really nice of you, Ellie," Rafe replied. "We'll be there."  
  
"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." Ellie further surprised Rafe by planting a quick peck on his nose.  
  
* * * *   
  
"She invited me to her party?" Danny eyed the older boy suspiciously. "Ellie Conway?"  
  
The two friends sat on the porch, outside the McCawley farmhouse. Rafe and Danny had just finished eating supper with Rafe's parents. While the latter remained inside the house to listen to the radio, the two adolescents had decided to sit outside for some fresh air.  
  
Rafe nodded. "Look, I know you find that hard to believe . . ."  
  
"You can say that again!"  
  
Shooting his friend with a dark look, Rafe continued, "Well, believe or not, you've been invited."  
  
"Why?" Before Rafe could answer, Danny continued, "I can't help how I feel. Aside with a few like Dick Hobbs and Rebecca McPherson, I'm not exactly popular guy at school. The only reason I can think why Ellie is willing to invite me to her party is . . ." His brown eyes narrowed. "She's after you, ain't she?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ellie. I heard she just broke up with Johnny Shaw. Caught him with Ginny Welland. And with Homecoming just a month from now, she needs a date. A Homecoming King. And who better than Rafe McCawley, football hero, member of the Shelby Science & Math Club, Student Body Sergeant-At-Arms and one of the few people in this whole damn county that can actually fly a plane. She's after you."  
  
Rafe shot to his feet. "You got some kind of beef with me, Danny?" he growled. "Cause, I don't see no reason why you should be shouting at me."  
  
A moment passed. Strains of Fred Allen could be heard from inside the house. Danny sighed. "No, I . . . I guess that sometimes, I get so tired of being treated like a second-class citizen at school. All because my daddy was a drunk. And now I have this feeling that Ellie only invited me because she wants you."  
  
"I don't know what Ellie wants," Rafe said, as he sat back down. "But after Cora, I really feel like a party. And if you can be there. . ."  
  
Danny let out a heartfelt sigh. "All right, I'll go."  
  
Rafe smiled.  
  
* * * *   
  
  
The football game against Marshall High ended as Ellie had predicted. It ended in victory for Shelby High. Later that night, Rafe and Danny arrived at the Conway residence for the celebration. The party was already in full swing. Bing Crosby singing, "You're Getting to Be a Habit With Me" blasted from a phonograph. The two friends squeezed their way through the crowd.  
  
"Rafe!" Ellie's high voice squeaked above the music. "You made it!" She threw herself into Rafe's arms and gave him a hug. After she stepped back, her eyes fell upon Danny. Ellie gave the latter a friendly smile. "Danny. Glad you could come to my party." To Rafe's relief, Danny responded with a friendly nod.  
  
It wasn't bad as parties go. The food seemed pretty good to Rafe. Everyone seemed to be on a high, following the football team's victory over Marshall. Rafe noticed that the guests' good mood had spilled over to Danny. Aside from a few malcontents determined to shun the latter, most seemed as friendly as Ellie.  
  
At least an hour later, Rafe found himself in a good mood. Of course, several cups of punch spiked with brandy from the liquor cabinet helped. Along with Ellie's company. A new song blared from the phonograph - "Smoke Gets In Your Eyes". Rafe's own eyes blinked through an alcoholic haze, as he watched Ellie sauntered forth. More like danced. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Why don't we go outside for some fresh air?" Rafe immediately agree.  
  
The pair made their way through the crowd. Rafe spotted Danny staring at him through narrowed eyes. Which he ignored. Once outside on the Conway back porch, Ellie again threw herself into Rafe's arms. "Hey," she whispered. Her breath smelled of fruit punch and brandy.  
  
Rafe whispered back, "Hey yourself."  
  
"You look a little drunk. Maybe you've drunk one too many glasses of punch."  
  
"Don't you mean spiked punch?" Rafe added playfully.  
  
Ellie giggled. Then her mouth inched closer. "How else can I get you out here, alone?" The small, pink mouth now hovered inches away from Rafe's. "Lord, you sure are one tall drink of water. Aren't you gonna kiss me?"  
  
Why he hesitated, Rafe had no idea. After all, Ellie Conway was considered to be one of the prettiest girls at Shelby High. And one of the most popular. So why did he feel so reluctant to kiss her? "Well, I . . . uh . . ." Rafe began. Before he could say anything further, Ellie pressed her little pink lips against his.  
  
Alcohol and lust overcame Rafe's reluctance and he drew Ellie into his arms. He gently forced her mouth open. What had begun as a small kiss, soon became a torrid meeting of tongues. At that moment, Rafe knew that Ellie had hooked him, line and sinker. And quite frankly, he did not care.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Three days after Ellie's party, Shelby High's faculty announced it would accept nominations for the Homecoming court. Rafe had no interest about Homecoming or who would become its Queen. He only felt grateful that he had a date for the dance. Apparently, Ellie did not share his feelings.  
  
"Say that again?" he demanded. Rafe and Ellie shared a table inside the school's cafeteria. He had been eating his lunch when she surprised him with a bombshell.  
  
Ellie took a deep breath. "I said that it would be nice if you helped me campaign for Homecoming Queen."  
  
Rafe stared at her. "What the hell for?"  
  
"I thought it would be fun for me to run for Homecoming Queen." A pout formed on Ellie's lips. "A  
nd I thought you could help me."  
  
Right. A dark suspicion entered Rafe's mind. Despite her words, he suspected that Ellie took this whole Homecoming business, seriously. Even worse, she needed to be associated with a popular man-on-campus, someone like Johnny Shaw or himself, to get elected Homecoming Queen. Ellie may be familiar on campus, but not even her popularity had reached the heights of Annabelle Parker, another cheerleader. But, he kept these dark thoughts to himself.  
  
"Fun huh?" Rafe grunted. Then he sighed. "I reckon there's no harm in helping you. Maybe it would be fun."  
  
A smile curved Ellie's lips. "I'm sure it will."  
  
* * * *   
  
  
Danny stared at Rafe with disbelief shining in his eyes. "You're gonna help Ellie Conway run for Homecoming Queen? What the hell for?"  
  
Annoyance surged through Rafe. He sat behind the wheel of his 1928 Canary Yellow Ford convertible. Danny sat next to him, in the passenger seat. The convertible sped along a rural road that led to the McCawley Farm. "Because I thought it would be fun," he snapped back. "You got a problem?"  
  
An exasperated sigh escaped Danny's mouth. "C'mon Rafe! You gotta be kidding me! You, help Ellie Conway run for Homecoming Queen? What are you, her publicity manager?" He paused momentarily. Then, "Wait a minute! This is all Ellie Conway's doing, isn't it? She talked you into it!"  
  
"Yeah Danny, she did. So what? It's just a goddamn dance. Nothing to get excited over."  
  
"Nothing to . . ." Danny signed again. "Dammit Rafe! Can't you see? She's using you!"  
  
"Using me for what?"  
  
Danny rolled his eyes. "You know why! Johnny Shaw dumped her for Ginny Welland. And she's using you as a substitute for Johnny."  
  
Now brimming with anger because he knew that Danny had hit close to the truth, Rafe drove his convertible off the road and stopped. He switched off the engine. "And why does she need me as a substitute, Danny? What's the matter. You can't say it out loud?" Rafe pierced his friend with a hard glare. Danny's eyes cast downward. Rafe heard him mumble under his breath. "What's that? I didn't hear you."  
  
His face turning deep pink, Danny spoke louder. "Ellie needs you to become Homecoming Queen. Like Johnny, you're a popular guy in school. Ellie may be popular herself, but she hasn't a chance against someone like Annabelle Parker. She needs you."  
  
"You're a real smart fellow, aren't you?" Rafe asked quietly. When Danny failed to respond, he sighed. There were times he hated facing the truth. Like now. "Has it occurred to you, Danny, that I may be using Ellie?  
  
Danny frowned. "Using her? Why?"  
  
Rafe stared directly at his friend. Then he murmured, "Lila."  
  
Realization lit up Danny's eyes. Just a week before Rafe had ended his relationship with Cora Hale, the two boys had learned from Harley Bates that an obsessive customer had stabbed Lila Deakins to death, during a violet brawl in a Memphis whorehouse. "Is that why you and Cora . . .?" Danny began. He paused. "Did Cora know about you and . . .?"  
  
Rafe snapped back, "Of course not! It's just . . . well, things weren't the same after Harley told us . . . told us about Lila."  
  
"Oh." Again, Danny fell silent.  
  
Rafe continued, "I know what you're thinking. Why would I raise a fuss over a dead whore. It's just that Lila was dif . . ."  
  
"I understand, Rafe. I understand. Hell, I reckon you were the only fella in the whole coun  
ty who didn't have to pay to see her after the first time." Danny added, "But how long can Ellie help you forget? Ever ask yourself that?" Silence fell between the two friends.  
  
* * * *   
  
Homecoming 1933. It was a magical time for the students at Shelby High. The began on a high note, when the school's Varsity football team won a difficult victory over Boone High. The game ended with a final score of 21 to 17, after quarterback Rafe passed a 30-yard touchdown to a Shelby fullback name Donnie Cole. Both Rafe and Donnie became the heroes of the day.  
  
Not that Rafe really cared. He had another matter on his mind. Namely, tonight's Homecoming dance. Rafe made sure that he was dressed perfectly in a black tuxedo he had rented for the evening. Since Danny also had a date, Rafe allowed his friend to borrow his Ford convertible, while he used his dad's Oldsmobile. At exactly 6:30 p.m., he drove to the Conway residence to pick up Ellie. He had to admit that she looked beautiful in a slinky, pale pink gown that looked like something out of a Hollywood movie.  
  
"You look very beautiful," he greeted Ellie, smiling. She responded with a peck on his lips. "Ready?"  
  
Ellie nodded and the couple headed for the Oldsmobile. It took them five minutes to reach the high school. The Homecoming dance was being held inside the school's largest gymnasium. When Rafe and Ellie entered, a loud applause broke out. Looking like a cat with cream on its whiskers, Ellie squeezed Rafe's arm. "Oh Lord!" she nearly squeaked. "Isn't this exciting?"  
  
Seeing the estatic look on her face, Rafe's pleasure in the evening immediately began to dim. The evening was beginning to look perfect. Maybe a bit too perfect. And Ellie seemed to be eating it up. Everyone gushed over her dress and congratulated Rafe in winning the game. Even Danny seemed to having a good time. Rafe spotted his best friend dancing with   
Rebecca McPherson. And both seemed lost in their own little world.  
  
The evening's celebrations ended in triumph for Rafe and Ellie. Much to no one's surprise, Ellie was declared Shelby High's Homecoming Queen for 1933. She practically squeaked when the principal placed a small, plastic tiara on her head. Rafe expressed delight at Ellie's triumph. Or at least tried.  
  
If anyone had paid close attention, they would have noticed a subtle, yet lackluster expression on his face.  
  
In fact, the evening went downhill for Rafe, after Ellie's crowning. He struggled to maintain a happy smile, while a photographer took photos of the "Court". Rafe felt a deep relief every time someone danced with Ellie. Including Johnny Shaw. His relief increased tenfold when the time arrived for him and Ellie to go home. Danny and Rebecca, he noticed, had already left.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the McCawley Oldsmobile pulled up in front of the Conway residence. Ellie let out a sigh. "It's been such a wonderful evening, Rafe. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yeah," Rafe quietly replied. "Swell."  
  
"Rafe?" Ellie gave him a quizzed look. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Rafe's gaze focused on the oak tree that rose from the Conway's front lawn. "No, everything's fine." He paused. Then he opened his mouth to continue, but Ellie spoke first.  
  
"By the way, I'm organizing a hayride for next week. It'll start at the McBride's Farm. When can I expect you to pick me up?"  
  
Rafe sighed. Long and hard. "Sorry Ellie," he finally said, "but I'll be busy, next weekend. Flying. You'll have to find someone else to take you. Why don't you try Johnny Shaw? You two seemed to be friendly."  
  
Disbelief shone in Ellie's pale eyes. "What?"  
  
"I said that you'll have to find . . ."  
  
"I heard what you said!" Ellie screeched. She rounded on Rafe. "What the hell's the matter with you, Rafe McCawley? You've been a sour puss all evening! Don't think I haven't noticed!"  
  
A smirk appeared on Rafe's lips. "Say Ellie, does your mama know that you use such language?"  
  
"Stop it, Rafe! What's gotten into you?"  
  
Rafe paused. He had started this. Might as well finish. "I'm bored, Ellie. With you." A gasp left her mouth. "Normally, I would feel mighty guilty for this, but in your case, I don't. In fact, I don't really care."  
  
Ellie snarled, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You don't need me anymore, Ellie," Rafe continued. "You got what you wanted. You're the Homecoming Queen. You even got the chance to rub into Johnny Shaw's face. Let him know what he had missed. Why don't you be honest? You needed someone like me - 'a big man on campus' - to help you get the crown. And the only reason I let you use me is that I was using you to get over Cora." And Lila, he silently added.  
  
A slender hand roundly smacked Rafe's left cheek. SMACK!! "You son-of-a-bitch!"  
  
"Now that's certainly not proper language for a young lady such as yourself."  
  
"You wouldn't know a lady if you met one, you scum!" Ellie screeched. "You and that white trash friend of yours!" She opened the car door.  
  
Rafe sighed. "I guess this means you're leaving?"  
  
"Just as fast as I can!" Ellie climbed out of the car. "And I swear to God that I'll never speak to you again, Rafe McCawley!"  
  
Rafe playfully shot back, "Is that a promise?"  
  
Ellie slammed the door, shut. She speared Rafe with her most withering glare and stalked toward the Conway front door. Rafe realized that if he was lucky, Ellie just might never speak to him, again. He never did like that squeaky voice of hers.  
  
  
END OF PART 3 


	4. Part 4 Daddy's Girl

"THE MANY LOVES OF RAFE McCAWLEY"  
  
  
PART 4 - "DADDY'S GIRL"  
  
  
LONG ISLAND, NY; DECEMBER 1940 . . . Danny sat on what he considered to be a ridiculous-looking chair. Beside him stood a dark-haired, Rubenesque nurse. She tapped his left kneecap for the last time. Danny's leg shot up, confirming his quick reflexes. "Okay, Lieutenant," she said in a nasal voice that hinted her origins as one of the five boroughs in New York, "that's it for today." She opened Danny's medical file and stamped it. PASS.  
  
"Thanks," Danny mumbled, as he stood up. The nurse handed him his file and he joined Rafe, who stood nearby. The pair resumed their conversation on Ellie Conway. "So, you knew all along that she was using you to become Homecoming Queen?"  
  
Rafe grunted. "Hell, Ellie was always pretty easy to read. And when she asked me to help her campaign for Homecoming Queen, I knew."  
  
"When did you finally decided to break up with her?" Danny asked.  
  
The two friends found empty seats for a few minutes' rest. Rafe took a deep breath. "It was after you brought up Lila, I reckon. I just got tired of pretending that I cared for her, after that. In fact, I think I simply got tired of Ellie, period. And I noticed that I wasn't the only one. Hell, she went through five boyfriends in one year."  
  
"Six," Danny corrected. Rafe's eyes narrowed. "Becky McPherson and I kept count. It was a hobby of ours."  
  
Rafe chuckled and shook his head. Danny smiled. It was nice to see Rafe relaxed for once. The older man had been on edge all morning and afternoon. "The only other girl I can recall who went through so many boys was Fenton Marsh," Rafe continued. "Only she went through fiancés, not boyfriends. You remember Fenton, don't you Danny?"  
  
A groan escaped from Danny's mouth. Of course he remembered Fenton Marsh. He had been the one responsible for introducing her to Rafe.  
  
* * * *   
  
MEMPHIS, TN; OCTOBER 1936 - APRIL 1937 . . . A tall, lanky figure raced across the Memphis campus of the University of Tennessee, oblivious of the others in his path. Rafe McCawley, who sat on a bench in front of the _________________  
Building, averted his eyes from the book in his lap, as his best friend slid into a halt, before him. "Hey Danny, what's shakin'?"  
  
"Hey Rafe." A breathless Danny Walker dropped into the empty seat next to Rafe. Despite his exertion, the younger man's dark eyes glimmered with excitement. "Say, are you available for Saturday night?"  
  
Rafe shrugged. "Not really. I was hoping you would help me with my English Lit class." Although Rafe, along with Danny, had managed to complete two years of college and start his third year, English continued to be a major impediment in his education. It was a problem that baffled Rafe, Danny and many close friends and family. Everyone knew that Rafe was basically an intelligent young man. He had no trouble comprehending his other courses - especially those that dealt with mathematics and science. And he usually excelled in those subjects, as long as someone explained it to him. Or when he read mathematical figures. When it came to reading and writing, he usually encountered trouble. Thankfully, Rafe had Danny to help him. Just as he occasionally helped Danny with more complex mathematical and engineering courses.  
  
Danny promised to tutor Rafe tonight. But he still had other matters to discuss. Like Saturday night. "What's so special about Saturday?" Rafe continued.  
  
"Do you have a date?"  
  
An exasperated sigh left Rafe's mouth. "You know the answer, already." He referred to his latest girlfriend, a fellow Shelby native named Burdetta Foster. They had recently broken up, after a summer romance. No hostile words or bad feelings had been involved. Rafe and Burdetta simply grew tired of each other.  
  
"Well, Carrie Ann and I found the perfect date for you," Danny continued. "Her name is Fenton Marsh." According to the 19 year-old, he and his girlfriend, Carrie Ann Vogel, had met this girl in their English Literature class. Fenton Marsh. Danny provided a few other tidbits about this prospective date. She was 19 years old, who would turn twenty, next month. Fenton majored in History and her father happened to be a wealthy businessman with investments in coal, steel and cotton. According to Danny, she also enjoyed literature, art, dancing and parties. "She's really swell," Danny added in an enthusiastic voice. "The perfect girl for you."  
  
Perfect girl? Rafe did not believe such a person existed. At least for him. But if Danny thought otherwise (and the younger man rarely liked any of his girlfriends), Rafe decided that he would give this Fenton Marsh a shot.  
  
* * * *   
  
She was perfect. Rafe could not find no other words to describe Fenton Marsh. The moment this beautiful, chestnut-haired girl opened her mouth and laughed at one of his jokes, Rafe fell in love.  
  
"You are so funny!" Fenton's deep blue eyes sparkled with delight. "I bet you could put Fred Allen and Jack Benny to shame." She leaned forward, her full lips stretched into a wide grin. "You ever thought of going to New York and performing on radio? Heck, you could probably try one of the stations, here in Memphis."  
  
The quartet of college students - Rafe, Fenton, Danny and the latter's girlfriend, Carrie Ann Vogel - occupied a booth inside a Memphis dance club frequented by many students. A waitress appeared with their drinks. Other patrons filled the dance floor, as they moved to the music of an all-black jazz band.  
  
Carrie Ann, a pretty girl with dark hair and almond-shaped brown eyes, took a sip of her beer. "Rafe on the radio? Well," she gave him a fond smile, "considering how much he likes to talk, that's not hard to imagine. But I think he would prefer to fly a plane than be a radio star. Danny too." She planted a quick kiss on the latter's cheek.  
  
"A pilot?" Fenton's brows shot upward. "You two are pilots?"  
  
Rafe nodded. "Yes ma'am. I've been one for the past four years. Danny got his license three years ago. But we've both been flying for at least six years. My daddy taught us."  
  
Fenton asked, "And what does your daddy do for a living?"  
  
"He's a crop duster pilot," Rafe replied. "And he also owns a flying school. He used to be an Army pilot during the War. You know, like Buddy Rogers and Dick Arlen in WINGS."  
  
Fenton turned to Danny. "And your daddy?"  
  
The younger man's face hardened momentarily. Before he could open his mouth, Rafe answered for him. "Danny's pa was a farmer. He died of a heart attack a couple of years ago. Danny's been living with my family ever since." Rafe acknowledged his friend's grateful smile with a small nod.  
  
Meanwhile, Fenton continued to express interest in the boys' career plans. "So you both plan to be pilots. Doing what, exactly? Flying crop dusters or one of those new Pan Am clipper ships?"  
  
"Nope," Rafe replied calmly. "Army pilots. Danny and I plan to join the Army Air Corps when we finish college."  
  
A smile touched Fenton's lips. "How very patriotic." For a moment, Rafe wondered if she was being patronizing. But her expression seemed genuinely sincere.  
  
The band began to play another tune. A popular Irving Berlin tune called, "Let Yourself Go". The band's female vocalist began to sing:  
  
"As you listen to the band don't you get a bubble?  
As you listen to them play don't you get a glow?  
If you step out on the floor  
You'll forget your trouble  
If you go into your dance  
You'll forget your woe  
So - come, get together  
Let the dance floor feel your leather  
Step as lightly as a feather  
Let yourself go."  
  
Rafe stared at Fenton. "Well, you heard what the lady said. Shall we?" He eased out of the booth and stood up. Fenton gave him a happy nod, as she allowed him to help her do the same. Then the pair joined the others on the dance floor.  
  
* * * *   
  
"You were right about her, Danny," Rafe declared later that night. The two friends entered the dormitory building, where they resided. "Fenton's perfect."  
  
A triumphant grin appeared on Danny's face. "What did I tell you?"  
  
"She sure talked a lot about her daddy, though," Rafe added reflectively.  
  
Danny frowned as he paused near the staircase, inside the foyer. "Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Her daddy. Fenton talked about him. A lot."  
  
Danny's frown deepened. "And that bothers you? Maybe they're close. From what Carol Ann told me, Mr. Marsh seems like a swell guy."  
  
The pair began ascending the staircase. "Well, if you say so. I reckon there's nothing to worry about."  
  
* * * *   
  
The more Rafe became acquainted with Fenton Marsh, the more enchanted he became. He felt that she was wonderful. The couple grew close over the next several months. When they were not engaged in the great college social whirl, both helped each other with their studies. Fenton tutored Rafe in reading and writing, making it easier for him to comprehend the lessons in his textbooks. And Rafe helped her tackle the Geometry course she needed to complete this semester.  
  
"I swear," she declared in a frustrated voice one chilly evening in early December. "If I ever have to read another science book again, I'll go mad."  
  
The pair sat inside the study hall of one of the university's libraries. Rafe reached across the table and brushed away a strand of chestnut hair away from her forehead. "Just consider this - if you pass Geometry this semester, that will only leave you with Physics for next spring. And then, you'll be free to sign up for the courses that interest you during your senior year."  
  
Fenton grunted, which produced a smile from Rafe.  
  
The Christmas holidays arrived in late December. Rafe, Danny and Carrie Ann received invitations to spend the holiday with Fenton's family on their plantation in Tipton County. Carol Ann accepted, but Rafe and Danny had to decline. "I wish we could go," Rafe said to his girlfriend, "but Danny and me had promised my folks that we would be home for Christmas."  
  
Fortunately, Fenton understood. "My daddy always said that Christmas was an important time of the year for family." Rafe remained silent. He usually did whenever Fenton discussed her parent. Which was often. "But what about next April? During Spring Break? My family and I are usually in Florida during that time. Would you like to join us, there?" Both Rafe and Danny promised they would consider the suggestion.  
  
Christmas and the New Year came and went. The students returned to the campus to tackle mid-year finals, before commencing on the second semester. Rafe did not realize how much he missed Fenton, until they reunited for a Saturday night date at the end of his first week back. The moment she joined him inside his car, Rafe drew her into arms and captured her mouth with a kiss.  
  
"Hmmm," he moaned, as the couple remained locked in a deep embrace. "I sure missed you a lot."  
  
Fenton began to nibble his left earlobe. "Oooh and I missed you too," she murmured. "Even Daddy noticed that my attention was elsewhere. Christmas and New Year's wasn't the same without you. And I don't know how I'm gonna get through the Easter holiday. Or summer."  
  
Rafe gently pushed her back against the car seat. "I don't know about the summer," he whispered, "but maybe I can do something about Easter vacation. Because right now, Florida is sounding very appealing." He brushed his lips against Fenton's cheek. "How about that?"  
  
Another moan left Fenton's mouth. She grabbed the back of Rafe's head and drew it toward hers. "That . . . sounds like a wonderful idea. Just grand." She captured his mouth for another deep kiss.  
  
* * * *   
  
When Rafe broached the subject of spending Easter vacation with the Marshes to his parents, he was surprised by their easy acquience of the idea. In fact, they seemed unusually thrilled.  
  
"Maybe they like the idea of you being serious about a girl, for once," Danny suggested. Rafe had just told him about the McCawleys' reaction. The two friends sat inside the older man's Cadillac convertible, as it sped toward the nearest airfield, where they planned to spend an afternoon of flying.  
  
Rafe dismissed the idea with a wave of the hand. "What are you talking about? They've never met Fenton."  
  
"True, but you gabbed about her during the whole time we were home. Your mama practically ordered me to tell her everything I knew about Fenton." Danny shrugged. "I reckon she liked what I told her."  
  
Rafe shot his best friend a grateful smile. "You know what, Danny? You're a true friend. But I'll tell you something you don't know."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
The airfield loomed ahead. Rafe steered his Cadillac to one of the hangars. He put on the brakes and faced Danny. "I plan to ask Fenton to marry me. I've already bought an engagement ring."  
  
Pure shock lit up Danny's dark eyes. "Marry? But Rafe, you've got one more year of college to finish before we join the Army. Isn't this a little soon?"  
  
"Yeah, it is," Rafe said. "However, if Fenton says yes, I plan to suggest a year long engagement. Wait until we graduate."  
  
Danny remained silent. Rafe began to wonder if his friend regretted introducing him to Fenton. "Look Danny, I still plan to join the Army Air Corps after graduation. If you're worried about that. And if Fenton doesn't agree . . . well, I reckon that would be it for us."  
  
"I'm sure that Fenton won't mind being an Army officer's wife," Danny finally said. Rafe detected a note of doubt in his friend's voice. But he remained silent. Only time would tell.  
  
  
* * * *   
  
The following weekend, Rafe took Fenton to a formal dance being held inside a ballroom, at a local Memphis hotel. To his delight, she accepted his marriage proposal. She even agreed to a year-long engagement, along with a wedding after graduation. And she did not seemed to have no qualms about becoming an officer's wife. "I suppose it will be difficult at first," she admitted, "but I've always loved a good challenge."  
  
  
"I reckon that's what I'll be facing when I meet your folks. Especially your daddy," Rafe responded with a chuckle.  
  
Fenton let out a squeal of delight. "Does this mean you'll be coming to Florida for spring vacation?"  
  
Rafe nodded. "Yep. You don't mind if I bring Danny along, do you?"  
  
"Of course not! Heck, I plan to invite Carol Ann, as well." Fenton threw herself into Rafe's arms. "Oh Rafe! This is gonna be just wonderful! I can't wait for you to meet my folks! Daddy's gonna love you! You two are a lot alike."  
  
Rafe remained silent, while his fiancé continued to ramble on. Despite the delight he felt over his engagement, Fenton's words about her father reverberated in his mind. He did not know whether to feel complimented by the comparison. Or alarmed.  
  
* * * *   
  
Spring vacation finally arrived. After Rafe and Danny spent the Easter holidays on the McCawley farm, they met Carol Ann in Memphis and began a bus trip to Florida. After a connection in Atlanta, the trio finally arrived in St. Augustine, on the following afternoon.  
  
A uniformed chauffeur conveyed them to an elegant, three-story villa located not far from the beach. Upon their arrival, they found Fenton waiting for them inside the foyer.  
  
"Rafe!" She threw herself into her fiance's arms. Rafe responded with a long kiss. Danny, Carol Ann and the Marshes' servants pretended not to notice. Fenton broke away with a sigh and added, "Everyone's upstairs, changing for supper. You might as well freshen up, as well. Supper will be ready in one hour."  
  
House servants escorted the guests to their rooms. Rafe noticed that Fenton had made sure that each had his or her own room. To guarantee a little late night privacy? Rafe did not have time to wonder. Instead, he showered, changed into one of his nicest suits and joined Danny and Carrie Ann, downstairs. The trio found the Marsh family sitting around a dining table on the verandah. Beyond, laid the beach.  
  
Fenton shot out of her chair to greet her guests. "Hey everyone! I'm glad that you could make it." She grabbed Rafe's hand and dragged him toward the handsome, middle-aged man who occupied the seat at the table. "Rafe, I'd like you and Danny to meet my father, Hunter Edward Marsh."  
  
Like his daughter, Mr. Marsh possessed chestnut-hair and deep blue eyes. Only his hair was sprinkled with gray and lines stretched from his eyes. He stood up to shake Rafe's hand. A tall man, but not as tall as Rafe or Danny. "So, you're the young man who's captured my girl's heart," he boomed in a deep voice.  
  
A grin split open Fenton's mouth. "Oh Daddy! This is Rafe McCawley, your future son-in-law. And this is his best friend, Danny Walker. You already know Carrie Ann."  
  
While he shook Rafe's hand, Mr. Marsh gave the other two a polite nod. "Nice to meet you all. This is my wife, Delphine Fenton Marsh." He nodded at a handsome, dark-haired woman with pale skin and dark-brown eyes, sitting opposite him. "And that young snapper over there," Mr. Marsh pointed at a young boy who seemed to be the spitting image of Mrs. Marsh, "is my son, Putnam Hunter Marsh."  
  
After the introductions were made, the three guests settled into empty seats around the table. The meal, Rafe had to admit, was delicious. Crab, shrimp, rice pilaf, green salad, roast duck, corn chowder and sourdough bread. He found himself growing comfortable, while Danny and Carrie Ann described the trip from Tennessee. Rafe would have added to the conversation, but he was too busy observing Fenton's family.  
  
It amazed him on how much Fenton resembled her father. And not just physically. Both daughter and father seemed to possess the same gregarious nature - talkative and at times, almost opinionated. Father and daughter also shared a taste for company, especially parties. Mr. Marsh seemed more excited than everyone else about the party he planned to hold in honor of Rafe and Fenton's engagement. "We can also celebrate your birthday as well, Rafe. Fenton tells me that you just turned twenty-one."  
  
"Yes sir," Rafe replied with a nod. "Just over a week ago."  
  
Mr. Marsh nodded. "Twenty-one, huh?" He sighed. "Why I remember when I was twenty-one. Going to college. I'm afraid that I spent more of my college years indulging in leisure, instead of my studies."  
  
"But you still managed to turn out perfect, didn't you, Daddy?" Fenton crowed. She smiled indulgently at her father. A smile that left Rafe feeling very uneasy.  
  
Mr. Marsh smiled back. "If you say so, darling. If you say so." Rafe's eyes focused first upon the father, and then the daughter. Finally, he stared at Mrs. Marsh, who merely rolled her eyes in disgust. That uneasy feeling now formed a tight knot in Rafe's stomach.  
  
* * * *   
  
"Danny, you ever get this feeling that you're about to make a mistake? Or have already made one?"  
  
Rafe's question pierced the silence inside his bedroom. Danny had joined Rafe for a late night snack of chiffon cake that had been served for dessert. The younger man stared at the older one. "Rafe, what the hell are you talking about? What mistake?"  
  
Sighing, Rafe rolled over to meet his friend's eyes. "I'm talking about Fenton. I got this feeling that marrying her might turn out to be a big mistake."  
  
"What?" The word came out of Danny's mouth like a deep whistle. He lowered his voice. "What do you mean? You and Fenton are perfect for each other. It's not like you two plan to get married right away." After a moment's pause, he added, "Or have you simply changed your mind?"  
  
Rafe took a deep breath. "No, we still plan to get married, next year. It's just . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
Another paused followed before Rafe added, "I don't know. It's Fenton and her daddy. Don't you think that they seemed a bit . . . close?"  
  
Danny's eyes flew open with alarm. "Wait a minute! Are you saying that Fenton and Mr. Marsh have some kind of . . . that their relationship is more than . . ."  
  
"I'm not talking about incest, Danny!" Rafe retorted. Then he sighed, while the other young man's shoulders sagged with relief. "It's just . . . well, I think Fenton is what one might call a daddy's girl. You know what I mean."  
  
Danny nodded. "Oh."  
  
Rafe continued, "Jesus Danny, I hope I'm wrong. I don't want to spend the rest of my life competing against my father-in-law for my wife's attention! Or even worse, agree to everything he says."  
  
"Don't you think you might be exaggerating? So, Fenton's close with her daddy. Hell, you're close with both of your folks."  
  
A sigh left Rafe's mouth. "I don't have some mutual admiration society with them. But again . . ." he sighed, "I don't know. Maybe I am imagining things."  
  
Danny smiled. "Does that mean I can leave and finally get some sleep?" He slid off Rafe's bed and headed for the door. "See you later, Rafe." And he left.  
  
* * * *   
  
Perhaps Danny had been right after all, Rafe decided two days later. Maybe he saw too much in Fenton's relationship with her daddy. Since that first evening in St. Augustine, neither daughter or father have shown any signs of what Rafe feared. In fact, he has barely seen Fenton or Mr. Marsh together - except during meals.  
  
On the fourth evening, Rafe, Fenton, Danny and Carrie Ann returned to the Marshes' villa, after spending a day visiting some of St. Augustine's tourist spots - including the famous Castillo San Marcos. The quartet found the household preparing for an early supper. They quickly headed for their bedrooms to change into less casual clothes.  
  
Dinner started on a pleasant note. The young people enthusiastically described their day about town. Rafe had found his mood growing steadily positive since his late night conversation with Danny. But the good mood finally disappeared when Mr. Marsh decided to change the subject that evening.  
  
"Say Rafe, mind if I ask you a question?" the older man said.  
  
The hairs on the back of Rafe's neck began to rise. There seemed to be a hint in Mr. Marsh's tone that gave him a foreboding air. Rafe smiled dimly at his future father-in-law. "Yes sir?"  
  
Mr. Marsh coughed slightly. "It's about your plans for after college. I understand that you and Danny plan to join the Army, following graduation. The Army Air Corps. Is that right?"  
  
Oh oh, Rafe thought. Trouble. He answered, "Yes sir, that's right. Danny and me have been planning this for a long time. Ain't that right, Danny?"  
  
The younger man nodded, warily eyeing their host.  
  
"Uh huh." Fenton's father speared a piece of roast chicken and popped it into his mouth. He chewed. Slowly. "You know, it's fine thing that you want to serve your country," he added, after swallowing the chicken. "Only, why now? We're not exactly at war with anyone right now. And I can think of a better way to utilize that fine education of yours."  
  
Rafe glanced at Fenton. His heart nearly sank at the hopeful expression, imprinted on her face. "Exactly what do you have in mind, sir?"  
  
Mr. Marsh went on to explain that he had contacts with the Lockheed Company, located in Los Angeles. "I told them about you and Danny. And the good news is that they would be more than happy to hire you two boys as civilian test pilots. And once you earn your Masters, you can become aviation engineers. Now, how do you like that?"  
  
How did he like that? It almost seemed like a dream come true for Rafe. To become a top test pilot at a prestigious company, along with the chance to design new aircraft seemed like a great opportunity. Well, almost. He still longed to be an Army pilot above anything else. Nor did he care for the idea of getting ahead in the world, due to marriage with Fenton. So, he had only one answer. "Thank you, Mr. Marsh, but I'm gonna have to say no thanks. I can't speak for Danny, but I'd prefer to go ahead with my own plans."  
  
Danny's shoulders sagged with relief. Mr. Marsh looked at Rafe as if the latter had gone mad. Even worse, Fenton's expression seemed to crumble with disappointment. "Look here boy, I'm handing you the opportunity of a life time!" Mr. Marsh cried. "And you're turning me down?"  
  
Rafe shrugged. "Like you said, sir, I want to serve my country. Besides, some of the best pilots have received military training. And there's a good chance that we might be at war within the next few years."  
  
"With whom? Hitler? I think Roosevelt and his cronies tend to make a big deal out of nothing. Hitler's no danger. He's only trying to help his country."  
  
"By taking over the Sudenland, in Czechoslovakia?" The outburst came from Carrie Ann, who immediately blushed after everyone stared at her. "Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
Mr. Marsh's eyes lingered upon Carrie Ann for a moment. Before they returned to Rafe. "Now listen, boy. You better grab this opportunity, while you can. I'm not about to stand around and watch my daughter become some Army wife. She deserves better than that. So, I suggest that you accept this offer. Or . . ."  
  
"Or what?" Rafe's voice assumed a slight, belligerent tone. "Look here, Mr. Marsh, I love your daughter very much. And I hope to make her my wife. But I also have every intention of leading my life in the way I see fit. Fenton has known about my plans to join the Army, since we first met. And she has no problems with it. Right Fenton?" Rafe faced his fiancée. To his shock, she turned pale. Then she let out a slight sob, slipped out of her chair and fled the dining room.  
  
* * * *   
  
"Why in the hell didn't you tell me that you had problems with me joining the Army?" Rafe bellowed at Fenton.  
  
Following her flight from the dining room, Rafe found Fenton on the back veranda, sitting on the wicker sofa and staring at the ocean, beyond. Now the engaged couple faced each other, wearing grim expressions.  
  
Fenton replied in a defiant voice, "I didn't mind. At first. But after Daddy and I talked, I realized that I didn't want to be an Army wife. Why can't you accept his offer?"  
  
"Because I don't want to work for Lockheed! Not if your daddy arranged the whole thing."  
  
"What's wrong with Daddy getting a job for you?" Fenton shot back. "You should be grateful!"  
  
Rafe wondered if he had heard his fiancée right. "Grateful? Why the hell should I be grateful? If I give in to this, he'll be running our lives forever! Even with us in California and him in Tennessee!"  
  
"You're just jealous! That's all. Like the others before you! You're jealous that he's a lot smarter. And you just can't bear the thought of him knowing better than you on what to do with your life! Our lives!"  
  
At that moment, Rafe realized that he had fallen love with the wrong woman. A daddy's girl. He stared at her in disbelief. "I can't believe you're saying this to me."  
  
Nodding furiously, Fenton added, "Well, believe this. If you want me, you'll have to give up the Army. You can't have both."  
  
"I'm only surprised that your daddy doesn't come with the deal," Rafe replied sarcastically. The moment those words came out of his mouth, Fenton's slim hand slapped him hard across the face. Rubbing his cheek, he added, "I reckon that tears it, then. Good-bye Fenton." He turned his back on his now former fiancée and returned inside the house.  
  
The following morning, Rafe, Danny and Carrie Ann packed their bags and left the Marsh house for good. The trio boarded the first Greyhound bus bound for Tennessee.  
  
  
END OF PART 4 


	5. Part 5 Three on a Date

"THE MANY LOVES OF RAFE McCAWLEY"  
  
PART 5 - "THREE ON A DATE"  
  
LONG ISLAND, NY; DECEMBER 1940 . . . Danny heaved a sigh and shook his head in disbelief. "What was I thinking? I can't believe that I thought Fenton Marsh was the right girl for you."  
  
"We all thought so, Danny." Rafe slapped his friend's back. "Hell, I even wanted to marry her."  
  
"At least you had doubts about her." Once again, Danny shook his head. Then he noticed one of the nurses, a pretty redhead with glasses, staring at them. "Uh Rafe, I think we've rested long enough. That nurse is staring to give us the bug-eye."  
  
Rafe frowned at Danny. "Wha. . .?" Then he spotted the nurse. "Oh. Gee, I wonder how long she's been staring at us?"  
  
Danny shrugged. "Who knows? You know, she reminds me of someone. I . . ." The pilot paused, as memories of a restaurant in Manhattan came back to him. He recalled another pretty redhead, only this one had green eyes. Danny also recalled something else - Rafe's nervous behavior whenever she was around.  
  
The two friends walked over to the station where the red-haired nurse awaited them. "Say Rafe," Danny began, "do you remember that girl you used to date over a year ago. What was her name? Uh, Julie . . . God, what was her name? Julie . . ."  
  
A sigh left Rafe's mouth. Julie Fisher. Yeah, I remember her."  
  
"She had seemed like a nice girl," Danny continued. "Why did you two break up?"  
  
Both Danny and Rafe reached Station 2, and joined the other patients in line. Danny noticed that same nervous look from the past year. "Rafe? You okay?"  
  
"Danny, the story I am about to tell, you will find too incredible to believe. And when I finish, I don't know if you're going to be pissed . . . or relieved."  
  
* * * *   
  
MANHATTAN ISLAND, NEW YORK; MAY TO AUGUST 1939 . . . The five pilots emerged from Grand Central Station and paused in the middle of the sidewalk. "Manhattan!" Second Lieutenant Anthony Fusco declared with enthusiasm. "It's good to be home!"  
  
The fair-haired Billy Thompson rolled his eyes. "Home for you is Brooklyn, moron. So please spare us that shit-eating grin. You look like a hick."  
  
Oh Lord! Rafe heaved an inward sigh. Here it comes. Another fight. How could two men who were the best of friends, argue so damn much? "While you two are busy jawing over Anthony's birthplace, why don't we check into our hotel first, so we can find a place to eat? I'm starved."  
  
The pilots immediately agreed with Rafe's suggestion and hailed two cabs that conveyed them to the St. Mark's Hotel. After they checked in, Danny suggested that they eat dinner in the hotel's restaurant. But the others wanted to go out on the town. Anthony suggested one of Manhattan's most infamous restaurants - Lindy's. "It has the best cheesecake ever," he added. "And other stuff."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," Rafe commented. "Anyone got a problem with Lindy's?"  
  
Billy spoke up. "I do. Isn't Lindy's supposed to be a hangout for gangsters?"  
  
"Ga-ga-gansters?" Red Winkle said. He was a gangly redhead, whose nervous disposition usually expressed itself in a stammer. M-m-ma-maybe we sh-should g-g-go s-s-s-som-mmewhere else."  
  
Anthony dismissed Red's concerns with a wave of his hand. "Somewhere else? Forget about it! Gangsters or no gangsters, everyone goes to Lindy's." The others agreed and decided to accept the dark-haired officer's suggestion. Still dressed in their uniforms, they headed left the hotel and headed for the nearest subway.  
  
If Lindy's was a hangout for gangsters, Rafe did not see any signs of them - much to his relief. He really did not relish the idea of eating dinner in the company of hardened criminals. But as an officer and gentleman of the U.S. Army Air Corps, he did not feel it was appropriate for him to skulk away from danger. Even if it came in the form of thugs. The pilots found a booth near the entrance and sat down. The restaurant seemed very busy. Fortunately for the five officers, they did not have to wait very long for service. Rafe ordered grilled pork chops with mashed potatoes, green beans, rolls and coffee.  
  
"Where do we g-go from here?" Red asked his fellow pilots. "I mean, it's only seven fifty-four."  
  
Billy spoke up. "How about the '21' Club? Or the Stork Club?"  
  
"Why don't we try the ballroom at the Waldorf-Astoria, while we're at it?" Anthony retorted sarcastically. "Do you have any idea how expensive those places are? Maybe we should try the Savoy Ballroom."  
  
A nervous Red added, "Isn't that in Ha-Harlem?"  
  
"So?" Anthony stared at the redhead, who blushed profusely. "Gotta problem with that? I used to there all the time, when I was in high school and college."  
  
"Y-y-you mean, th-they don't mind people like us be-be-being there?"  
  
Anthony heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. "If they did, do you think I would have been able to visit there in the first place? Geez Red! Think!" The other pilot's face now matched the color of his hair.  
  
The waiter finally returned with their dinner. Rafe enjoyed the delicious grilled pork chops, along with the conversation between him and his fellow pilots. They discussed the numerous nightspots in Manhattan, the pilot training course they were enrolled, the political calamities around the world, and the possibility of war. Rafe was among the first to finish his meal. Feeling the pressure to relieve himself, he headed for the restroom. Five minutes later, he left the Men's Room and bumped into a couple engaged in a heated quarrel.  
  
"The answer is no, Marty! How many times do I have to tell you?" She was a pretty woman in her mid-twenties. Lustrous red hair formed a shoulder-length bob. Her aquiline nose spared her face from the usual bland prettiness. Along with the green eyes that flashed angrily.  
  
Marty, a brutish-looking man of medium height and obviously a low I.Q., sneered at the young woman. "C'mon Julie! Don't play the shy young thing with me. We both know what you're really like. Don't we?"  
  
"You don't know anything about me!" the young woman named Julie retorted. "So I suggest that you let go of my arm!"  
  
Unfortunately, Marty did not seem interested in releasing Julie. His meaty hand remained clamped around her slender wrist. Rafe, who had been raised to be a Southern gentleman, decided it was time to come to the young lady's rescue. He stepped forward and tapped the hulk's shoulder. "Hey buddy," he said, "why don't you let go of the lady's wrist. She's not interested."  
  
Both Julie and Marty slowly turned their gazes upon the Army officer. Laughter tumbled out of the young man's mouth. "The lady? Oh brother! If you only knew!" He eyed Rafe's uniform with derision. "Now get lost!"  
  
Julie's face turned pink and Rafe's sympathy toward her increased tenfold. "I don't care if she's one of Polly Adler's girls! She obviously don't want you touching her, so let go!" Rafe glared at Julie's tormentor.  
  
An arrogant and smug smirk stamped on his face, Marty shot back, "Look here, Soldier Boy, I'm gonna count to three. And if you're not gone, I'm gonna . . ."  
  
Rafe's fist snaked out and clipped the other man's chin. Marty sank to the floor like a stone in water. And gave Julie the opportunity to free her wrist from his grasp. Rafe smiled at the fallen man. "Well, I reckon that's the end of that." He turned his smile toward Julie.  
  
"I guess so." Julie smiled back. "Say, do you have any plans for tonight?"  
  
"Well, I'm with some friends at the moment. But we can't decide where to go."  
  
Julie paused momentarily, giving Rafe a thoughtful look. "I know this little jazz club on 66th Street. Would you like to . . .?"  
  
Rafe did not even give Julie a chance to finish. "That sounds swell. Let me tell the boys." He started toward the dining room.  
  
"Oh, wait a minute!" Julie paused. "I was thinking of us going together . . . alone." Then she added. "If you don't mind."  
  
If Rafe had to be honest with himself, he did not mind. Especially if it meant spending time alone in the company of this beauty. He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Sure." He started toward the dining room, with Julie close at his heels. They reached the table, where the other pilots sat. All eyes fell upon Rafe's new companion. "Hey guys! This is Julie. Julie Fisher." Rafe then proceeded to introduce her to Danny and the others. When he finished the introductions, Rafe continued, "If you all don't mind, Julie and me are going out on the town. Alone."  
  
A sly smile creased Anthony's mouth. "Hey, we all understand. Don't we boys?" He glanced at the others, who nodded. Rafe tried not to pay attention to the slight disappointment on Danny's face.  
  
"Okay then . . . swell," Rafe said uneasily. "I reckon I'll see you all, later." He shot one last glance at Danny and quickly guided Julie out of the restaurant.  
  
* * * *   
  
Miss Julie Fisher proved to be congenial company for Rafe. While they shared a table at a small jazz club in Soho, the couple exchanged life stories. Rafe told Julie about his Tennessee childhood, his friendship with Danny and their decision to become Army pilots. Julie talked about her childhood in upstate New York, her ambition to be a journalist, and her job at LIFE magazine.  
  
"Which is?" Rafe asked. Sounds of Billie Holiday singing "Some Other Spring" filled the background.  
  
Julie smiled. "Copy girl. But one of the editors think I have a chance at becoming a staff writer within a year or two. I'm keeping my fingers crossed."  
  
Rafe then brought up the subject of Marty. He wanted to know how Julie had met him. According to the redhead, she met Marty at a dance club in the East Village. "He was . . . fun, at first. But I . . ." Her face turned red. "I guess I simply got bored with him. He turned out to be a little too boorish for my taste. If you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I reckon I got a little glimpse of his 'charming' personality," Rafe said with a chuckle. Julie joined in the laughter, and the pair resumed their easy camaraderie. The evening wore on. Rafe and Julie eventually left the club and ended outside Julie's brownstone in the Village.  
  
The warm May air surrounded them, as Rafe impulsively leaned forward and planted a firm, but light kiss on Julie's lips. A stunned expression appeared on her face, leaving Rafe to wonder if he had went to far. Until a bright smile stretched her lips. Still smiling, Julie leaned forward, wrapped her arms around Rafe's neck and kissed him. Hard.  
  
A minute or two passed before the couple finally separated for air. Breathing heavily, Julie seared Rafe with a sultry look and whispered, "So, would you like to come upstairs for a cup of coffee?"  
  
* * * *   
  
The following Monday morning found Rafe, Danny and their fellow squad members, striding toward the airfield at Mitchell Field. "So, how was your date with Julie? Did you have fun?" Danny's voice radiated forced cheerfulness.  
  
Rafe glanced at his best friend and noticed the tight expression on the latter's face. "Yeah, uh, it was great. Swell." He paused. "I see that you've finally decided to talk to me."  
  
Danny rolled his eyes. "Well, you know Rafe, I'm trying to forget that you had abandoned the rest of us on Friday night," he snapped. "So, why don't you just tell me how your date went?"  
  
"Aw, c'mon Danny! I didn't mean to abandon you guys! It's just I couldn't pass up the chance to be with a girl like Julie!"  
  
Danny abruptly halted in his tracks, causing Rafe to collide into him. "You could have called us, Rafe! Let us know that you would be with her for the rest of the weekend. But you didn't leave a word or nothing! Just showed up at the hotel, three hours before we were supposed to check out!"  
  
Rafe warily eyed his friend. "Uh, Danny? Not only are you beginning to sound like a jealous lover, you're also giving me the heebie-jeebies."  
  
"Goddamit Rafe!" Danny glared at the older man. "It's not . . . I'm not like that and you know it!" He let out a big sigh. "It's just . . . well, excuse me for being a worry wart, but you didn't leave a message, or anything. And by the way, we were all worried."  
  
Nodding, Rafe said, "Okay, I understand. I won't do that again. I swear. Besides, Julie would like to get know all of y'all the next time we have furlough."  
  
"Oh?" The two friends resumed their walk to the field.  
  
Rafe added, "Yeah. We were thinking of all of us spending the day at the World's Fair."  
  
"Sounds great," Danny replied. He paused. "Does Julie know any girls?"  
  
* * * *   
  
Fortunately for Rafe's fellow pilots, Julie managed to find dates for them. Two weeks had passed since their last trip to New York City. They spent a glorious day at the fair grounds in Flushing, Queens. Later that evening, the group found themselves at the Shubert Theater, which featured the "Streets of Paris" revue and the newest sensation from Brazil, Carmen Miranda. Once the show ended, Rafe and Julie bid the others good-bye and headed for her apartment for more intimate entertainment.  
  
After they enjoyed an hour or two of vigorous lovemaking, the pair laid back on the bed, breathing heavily. A light breeze from the open window cooled their warm and damp skin. "I never said this before," Rafe said, "but you have a very nice apartment. Sort of big for someone working as a copy girl. LIFE magazine must pay you a nice salary. I wish I could say the same about the Army."  
  
"Actually, I can't really afford this place on my own," Julie replied. She propped herself on her left side, facing Rafe. "I have a roommate."  
  
Rafe rose into a sitting position. The moonlight beamed through the window and onto his broad chest. "Roommate? Strange, I didn't know you had one, the last time I was here."  
  
"Carrie . . . her name is Carrie Menlow . . . is out of town, right now. She's a secretary for a steel manufacturer," Julie explained. "She's in Canada. Montreal, I think. She's due back in town, next week. I think. She's . . . very pretty."  
  
A sly smile plastered on his face, Rafe situated himself on his left side. "Hmm, now I can't wait to meet her."  
  
"Oh you!" Giggling, Julie slapped Rafe's arm. Then she pulled him toward her. "Come here."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Rafe murmured. He then lowered his mouth upon hers.  
  
* * * *   
  
Rafe's introduction to Julie's roommate came about, the following weekend. And it happened in a manner that took him by surprise. He and Julie were in bed that Friday night, enjoying each other's company with passionate kisses and caresses, when the bedroom door suddenly swung open.  
  
"What's this?" a female's voice asked. Both Rafe and Julie ended their foreplay and stared at the figure standing in the doorway. Rafe had to admit that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes upon. Shoulder-length blond hair curled into a bob, creamy white skin, wide china blue eyes and full lips. And had never seen so many curves on a figure that small. "Julie," she continued in a voice that hinted East Coast aristocracy, "aren't you going to introduce your friend?"  
  
Julie sat up, allowing the sheet to slide to her waist. Rafe wondered if she realized that she was baring all to her friend. "Hi Carrie, this is Rafe. Rafe McCawley. You know, the pilot I had told you about. Rafe, this is my roommate and best friend, Carrie Menlow."  
  
"Oh yes." Carrie stepped forward. Her eyes roamed lavisciously over the pilot. "The one from Tennessee. I really must visit the South, one of these days. Well," a knowing smile touched her lips, "don't let me interrupt you two. Nice meeting you, Rafe." The smile still fixed on her lips, Carrie closed the door behind her.  
  
Rafe let out a gust of breath. Julie stared at him. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just . . ." An embarrassed Rafe paused. "Well, with her barging in like that, I feel as if my mama had caught me with my . . . you know."  
  
Julie giggled. Then she pecked Rafe's cheek. "Silly boy! I'm sorry if Carrie surprised you like that. She does have this habit of barging in. But don't let it bother you. It's just Carrie being herself."  
  
* * * *   
  
Rafe could not help but feel bothered. But he kept his misgivings to himself. And when Julie began planting kisses over his face, he soon forgot about her disturbing roommate, Carrie. Nearly two hours later, the memory of Julie's roommate struck back with the force of a tornado. Which would be Rafe's way of describing the impact of a second warm body pressing against his right side. A body that did not belong to Julie.  
  
"What the . . .?" Rafe's eyes flew open. Shock overcame him, as he noticed Carrie's body beside his. Her naked body. Jackknifing into a sitting position, he cried out, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
His outburst awaken Julie. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. "Something wrong?" she asked in a sleepy voice. Then she saw Carrie. "Oh."  
  
"Julie, honey," Carrie oozed sweetly, "do you mind if I join you two?"  
  
Rafe protested hotly, "I mind, dammit!" Noting her nude state for the second time, he continued, "And what the hell do you think this is? Some damn whorehouse?"  
  
Carrie assumed a wounded expression. "What's wrong? Don't you like me?" She glanced at her roommate. "I thought he liked me, Julie."  
  
Sympathy and a touch of anxiety mingled in Julie's green eyes. Her hand reached past Rafe's body to touch her friend's arm. "Of course he does, sweetie. He's just a little surprised. Right Rafe?" Her eyes pleaded with Rafe.  
  
No! The word hovered on Rafe's lips, but he found himself unable to say it. Especially with Carrie's hand caressing his inner thigh. "This is wrong!" his mind screamed. By the outcry in his head quickly died down, as Carrie's caresses became less subtle. And Julie began to kiss his face . . . again.  
  
"Please Rafe," Julie murmured between kisses, "let Carrie stay." She gave him a lingering kiss on the mouth. "You won't regret it. I swear." Then Julie gently forced Rafe flat on the bed and kissed him once more. A gasp left nearly left Rafe's mouth, as Carrie's lips replaced the hand on his thigh. Oh well, he thought, whoever said that surrender does not necessarily meant defeat, knew what he was talking about.  
  
* * * *   
  
". . . date with Bianca," Anthony was saying. He and the other members of his squad sat inside the Officers' Mess at Mitchell Airfield, eating dinner. The Brooklyn-born pilot wore a smug smile on his face. "It seems I got a letter from her, asking me if I was available for next Saturday night."  
  
Billy looked up at his friend. "Lucky bastard," he growled. "I haven't heard from Sheila at all. I've left her five phone messages in the last three days and haven't heard a peep from her. Nothing. I mean, what does she think I have? The crabs or something?"  
  
Anthony's smile grew even more smug. "Well, do you?" he asked, earning a glared from the blond pilot.  
  
Rafe ignored his friends' conversation. His mind was fixed on something else. Namely, the last three weekends with Julie and Carrie. Rafe did not know whether to feel surprised or ashamed by the fact that he had not resisted the roommates' suggestion of a ménage a trios. Did that mean in spite of his parents' efforts to raise a decent Southern gentleman, they had begat a pervert?  
  
". . . have to wor . . . worry about a . . . a date." Red's voice interrupted the Tennessean's thoughts. "R-Right Rafe?"  
  
Rafe stared at his fellow pilots with bafflement. "Huh?"  
  
A jab into his side by Danny followed. "C'mon Rafe, wake up! Red's talking about Julie." He frowned at the other man. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no! Nothing's wrong," Rafe protested half-heartedly.  
  
"Are you sure? You seemed distracted." Danny paused. "You and Julie having problems?"  
  
If you only knew, Rafe silently responded. Instead, he shook his head. "No, uh . . . I was . . . I was thinking of something else. About today's flight maneuvers."  
  
Anthony shook his head, while he regarded Rafe with admiration. "Geez McCawley! When it comes to flying, you're all business. A real ace." Rafe barely heard him.  
  
While the others continued talking, Danny leaned over and whispered in Rafe's ear. "Okay - Ace - what's the real problem?"  
  
"Meaning?" a self-conscious Rafe hissed back.  
  
Danny gave the older man a knowing look and murmured, "Meaning, if you're really thinking about today's maneuvers, you would be gabbing away. And not keeping it to yourself."  
  
Rafe shot his best friend a dark look. There were times he wished that Danny did not know him so well. Like now. "Look, it's not . . ." He paused, longing to find a way to end this conversation. Glancing out of the window, Rafe spotted a familiar figure walk by. "It's not what you think. Uh, look Danny, can we finish this later? I have . . . there's someone I need to see." He stood up and walked away, ignoring the stares of the other pilots.  
  
Outside the Officers' Mess, Rafe rushed after the man he was looking for - one Sergeant Lynn Greiger. "Sergeant? Sergeant!" Rafe cried out.  
  
The sergeant paused in his tracks, spotted the approaching young officer and immediately stood at attention. He was a short, wiry man in his late 30s. "Lieutenant?" Greiger's craggy face remained impassive, as he saluted. "May I help you sir?"  
  
Breathing heavily, Rafe returned the salute. "At ease, Sergeant." He hesitated, as he contemplated his next words. "Uh, may I have a few moments with you? Privately?"  
  
Greiger frowned. "Of course, sir. Shall we walk?" He indicated the direction of the base's Administration building. The pair continued walking. "So, Lieutenant, how may I help you?"  
  
Rafe finally asked, "Uh, Sergeant, are you married?"  
  
After a momentary pause, Greiger warily replied, "Divorced, sir. Twice. My former wives . . . they didn't exactly like being married into the service."  
  
Nodding, Rafe continued, "Do you hang out . . . I mean, I guess you're very popular with women. Right?"  
  
"Uh . . . yeah." Greiger's frown deepened. "Look Lieutenant, what's this all about?"  
  
Rafe found himself unable to meet the sergeant's eyes, when he finally blurted out, "Sergeant, have you ever thought about being with . . . more than one woman? At the same time?"  
  
Greiger's eyes popped out in shock. He stared at Rafe for what seemed like one long moment. Then a bright smile split his craggy face. "You must have heard those stories about me, Lieutenant. I'll tell you this . . . they're true. Hell, not only have I thought about more than one woman, I've had this happened to me on several . . ." His voice faded way. Greiger seemed aware that he was speaking to an officer. "What I meant was . . . I haven't really experienced anything like that, but . . ."  
  
Rafe sighed with frustration. "It's okay, Sergeant. You have my permission to reveal your deepest and darkest secrets."  
  
"Yes sir! Anyway, as I was saying," Sergeant Greiger continued in a matter-of-fact tone, "I've experienced . . . sex . . . with more than one woman on a few occasions." Rafe stared at him. "Okay, on several occasions."  
  
The young officer urged the sergeant to continue. "What happened?"  
  
"Well sir, I met these two women who sort of introduced me to the experience. It was enjoyable for a while. But in the end . . ." Greiger shook his head. "It just didn't last. Maintaining a relationship like that is damn difficult, sir. With three people involved, one person is bound to feel left out sometime during the . . . uh, . . . you know, act. Soon, jealousies pop up and it's all over in one messy fight. If you're gonna have a . . . well, be with two women at the same time, make sure it's a one shot deal." Greiger gives Rafe a shrewd glance. "Pardon me, Lieutenant, but are you . . . uh, involved in a . . .?"  
  
Rafe immediately cried out, "No! I mean . . ." In a calmer voice, he added, "I mean, not yet. But my girlfriend and her roommate . . ." He broke off.  
  
Greiger nodded. "I understand, sir. But uh, if you're planning to get involved with two women, remember what I had said about those problems, sir. It will happen. I assure you."  
  
A sigh left Rafe's mouth. "Yeah. Right. Thanks for the advice, Sergeant." He gave Greiger a quick nod, dismissing the latter.  
  
"Yes sir." Greiger saluted the younger officer and walked away.  
  
Rafe watched the older man's back recede into the crowd. He sighed once more, as his thoughts echoed Greiger's warning. For the first time, Rafe wondered if he had allowed himself into one hell of a fix.  
  
* * * *   
  
Sergeant Greiger's warning replayed in Rafe's mind over the next two weeks. And it played havoc with his life. The Tennessee-born officer became more distant with Danny and the other pilots in his squad. In early July barely paid attention to his flight lesson one afternoon and nearly collided with Red's plane the following morning. The incident resulted in a chewing out by Major Doolittle, the pilots' commanding officer. By the time the next furlough arrived, Rafe decided to break it off with both Julie and Carrie. No matter how the two women made him feel, Rafe realized that he did not have what it took to be sexually adventurous.  
  
The day of reckoning finally arrived on a wet Friday evening in mid-July. Upon arriving at their Manhattan hotel, Rafe and his friends were surprised to find Julie, Carrie and four other girls waiting for them in the lobby. "Rafe!" Julie jumped up from her seat and rushed toward the pilot. Carrie remained behind, regarding the couple with a benevolent smile.  
  
"Julie," Rafe replied in a stunned voice, "uh, wha . . . what are you . . .?"  
  
Planting a kiss, Julie said, "Carrie, myself and the rest of the girls thought we would surprise you. There's a nightclub Carrie and I had stumbled across it, last Wednesday. We're here to escort you there."  
  
Rafe summoned up a wan smile. "Sounds great." A long pause followed.  
  
Then Billy asked, "Who's Carrie?" Upon mention of her name, the blond-haired woman rose from her chair and joined the group at the lobby's desk.  
  
Suppressing a sigh, Rafe said, "Oh, yeah. I forgot. You guys never met Carrie, did you?"  
  
"Hi," Julie's roommate greeted with a smile, "I'm Carrie. Carrie Menlo. I'm Julie's roommate." She said to Billy, "And you are?"  
  
Rafe introduced his four friends to Carrie. He noticed how the blond woman's eyes roamed appreciatively over Danny. The latter's face turned red over Carrie's close scrutiny. "Uh, hi. I'm Danny. Lieutenant Daniel Walker. Ma'am."  
  
"And I'm Carrie. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. Danny shook it. Reluctantly.  
  
Rafe decided to quickly step in. "Uh, listen, we need to check in and get ready. So why don't y'all continue to wait here in the lobby?"  
  
"And go to this nightclub?" Red asked, frowning. "Aren't we going to eat, first?"  
  
A sigh left Anthony's mouth. "Yes Red," he said in a long-suffering voice. "We'll have dinner, first. Geez!" The last word came out as a whisper. Red overheard him, anyway.  
  
Julie agreed to Rafe's suggestion. "We'll be waiting for you." She pecked Rafe's cheek one last time. Then she and Carrie joined the other girls in the waiting area, while the desk clerk proceeded to check in the pilots.  
  
* * * *   
  
The evening started on a pleasant note. The pilots, along with the five women, had dinner at a cheap, but clean restaurant in Lower Manhattan. Then Julie and Carrie led the others to a Cuban nightclub on 63rd Street. Decorated with a tropical theme, the club featured a Cuban band that performed songs like "The Peanut Vendor" and "Perfidio".  
  
Around one-thirty in the morning, the party finally left the nightclub, weary and slightly drunk. While the other pilots headed back to the hotel, Rafe accompanied Julie and Carrie to their apartments. The moment that the three young people entered the bedroom, Sergeant Greiger's warnings immediately left Rafe's mind. Instead, he allowed himself to enjoy himself with the two women, as they indulged themselves on Carrie's large bed. But the pleasure of their early morning orgy did not last, thanks to a simple suggestion from Julie.  
  
"Rafe?" Julie's voice sliced through the heavy silence that surrounded the satiated trio.  
  
The pilot heaved a slight sigh. "Yeah?" He lay between the slumbering Carrie and Julie, whom he faced.  
  
"Carrie and I were talking, earlier this evening. About Danny."  
  
Rafe stiffened at the mention of his best friend's name. "What about him?" Curiosity and suspicion mingled within him.  
  
Julie hesitated. "Well, we were wondering if you would ask him to join us, tomorrow night. You know, as a foursome."  
  
"Foursome?" Rafe frowned. "You mean like a double date? I had noticed that Carrie seemed interested in Danny."  
  
A giggle escaped Julie's mouth. "A double date? Well, I guess you can call it that. But Carrie and I were thinking of something different. Here at the apartment. You know, a foursome."  
  
Rafe finally understood. Images of him, Danny and the two roommates cavorting in the bedroom with limbs all akimbo sent him into a state of shock. He understood, all right. Julie and Carrie wanted an orgy that would involve Danny. It was the last straw. Rafe shot up into a sitting position and climbed out of bed. He snatched his pair of boxers from a nearby chair.  
  
"What are you doing?" Julie demanded with a frown.  
  
"Leaving," Rafe shot back. "For good. It's over."  
  
An anxious-looking Julie woke up her roommate. "Carrie! Carrie, wake up! Rafe's leaving."  
  
Heavy-lidded blue eyes blinked open. "Wha . . . aa . . . at?"  
  
"Rafe's leaving. Now!"  
  
The two women stared at Rafe, while he continued to dress. "What's going on?" Carrie demanded. "Why are you leaving? It's not even three, yet."  
  
Resentment tinged Julie's voice. "It's about his friend, Danny. Apparently, Rafe doesn't want him to join in the . . . festivities."  
  
"Damn right," Rafe added, as he knotted his tie.  
  
Carrie sat up. "What's the matter, Rafe?" she said in a condescending voice. "Afraid that we'll like him better?"  
  
Rafe reached for his jacked and put it on. "Nope. I'm afraid that Danny will like your new . . . arrangement. Or even worse, be disgusted with me. And I'm not ready to lose him, as a friend." He grabbed his cap.  
  
A sneer formed on Julie's lips. "I should have known. Underneath that uniform, you're just another hick unable to handle life in the big city. Maybe you're afraid that your friend might be different."  
  
Squarely facing the two nude women, Rafe coolly replied, "Trust me, Julie. Danny is as much of a hick, as I am. And I aim for both of us to stay that way. If you want an orgy that bad, why don't you get in touch with your old friend, Marty. I'm sure he could supply you with another partner or two. Good-bye ladies."  
  
Rafe turned smartly on his heels and marched out of the bedroom. For the first time in over two months, he felt good about himself. Despite Julie's cry of "Self-righteous bastard!" ringing in his ears.  
  
END OF PART 5 


	6. Part 6 The Girl From Fifth Avenue

"THE MANY LOVES OF RAFE McCAWLEY"  
  
PART 6 - THE GIRL FROM FIFTH AVENUE  
  
LONG ISLAND, NY; DECEMBER 1940 . . . "Danny? Are you going to say something?"  
  
The younger man stared at his friend in pure shock. What could he say? That he found nothing unusual about Rafe's latest revelation? How could anyone consider a sexual ménage a troi, usual? Or normal? And how could Rafe even get involved in such a relationship?  
  
"Okay Danny," Rafe continued, "I realize that you're a little pissed at me."  
  
Danny frowned. "Pissed at you? Why?"  
  
"I don't know." Rafe shrugged. "Because I broke it off with Julie before you could get involved?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry if I were you, Rafe. Right now, I'm feeling grateful."  
  
The older man gave Danny an understanding nod. "Gotcha. At least none of my girlfriends after Julie were that odd."  
  
A certain blonde with green eyes popped into Danny's consciousness. He said, "I don't know about that. Don't forget Claudia Kingsley."  
  
"Danny." Rafe shot him a warning look.  
  
Resentment flared within Danny. "What? Are you telling me that Claudia was normal?"  
  
Rafe sighed. "Trust me. She was."  
  
"Not for you, she wasn't."  
  
Impatient whirled in Rafe's eyes. "Look, just because you didn't like her . . ."  
  
Danny held up his hand to silence his friend. "Hey! Rafe, forget about it. I don't wanna talk about Claudia."  
  
Wistfully, Rafe added, "Still, I have to admit that she wasn't all that bad."  
  
Danny merely rolled his eyes in contempt, while Rafe reminisced.  
  
MANHATTAN ISLAND, NY; SEPTEMBER-DECEMBER 1940 . . . . "I can't believe it!" Anthony Fusco bemoaned. "We go through all that trouble to get this furlough and it decides to rain." He and the other four pilots of their squad, sat inside the famous steakhouse, Angelo and Maxie's, one Friday evening. They had just finished dinner. "Anyone have plans for the evening?"  
  
Billy groaned out loud. "Oh God! Not again! Why do we have to go through this, every time we're in the city?"  
  
Rafe gave a slight cough. "Actually, I already have an idea." He paused. "The Waldorf-Astoria." Cries of protest filled the booth. Interrupting the others, Rafe continued, "What the hell's wrong with the Waldorf-Astoria? Xavier Cugat's playing there. And we're Army officers, for crying out loud! Not a bunch of hicks who don't know their way around town!"  
  
"Well, being from Tennessee," Anthony began, "you . . ."  
  
Rafe gave the Brooklyn-born pilot a withering stare. "Don't even start, Anthony." The other pilot fell silent. When the rest failed to offer more objections, Rafe considered the matter closed. "Okay, the Waldorf-Astoria, it is."  
  
Entering the famous and elegant hotel on Park Avenue became a mind-blowing experience for the pilots. It certainly did for Rafe. One look at the lobby and well-dressed patrons inside, nearly caused him to lose his nerve for the first time in his twenty-four year existence on this Earth.  
  
"Rafe, I wanna leave," Red moaned in a low voice to the Tennessean. "We've only been here for less than five minutes and already I feel like dirt beneath their feet."  
  
Danny added, "I've gotta admit that I'm feeling a little uncomfortable, myself."  
  
Although Rafe shared his friends' feelings, he refused to give in to his fears. Surrender had never been an option for him and he was not about to start now. "Look here fellas, you might be feeling a little scared right now, but remember . . . we're officers and gentlemen. Pilots of the U.S. Army Air Corps. We don't run off like a bunch of scared rabbits."  
  
"Unless we have no other choice," Anthony muttered sardonically. Rafe decided to ignore him.  
  
So, the five friends headed upstairs to the hotel's lush Starlight Roof. They tried, unsuccessfully, not to gawk at the beautifully-gowned women and their well-tailored companions. Even the smartly-dressed waiters caught their attention. Best of all, there stood the famous Latin American bandleader, Xavier Cugat, leading his orchestra in a rendition of ""Chica, Chica, Boom, Chic", while singer Lina Romay provided vocals.  
  
Billy ordered, "Okay everyone, shut your mouths. We look like chumps."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Anthony shot back.  
  
"I can't. I think I'm in heaven." Billy eyed a sultry-looking brunette in a strapless gown. "Rafe, you really know how to pick 'em. Holy shit! The Starlight Roof at the Waldorf-Astoria. If my folks knew I was here, they'd have a fit."  
  
Red added, "I'm ha. . .having one . . . right now." He paused and pointed at the maitre'd bearing down on them. "E . . . e . . . especially wi . . . with that jo . . . jo . . . ker co . . . coming at us."  
  
The maitre'd halted before the five officers. His eyes regarded them as specimens in science lab. "May I help you . . . gentlemen?"  
  
Rafe met the maitre'd's stare with a direct one of his own. "A table for five," he coolly ordered. He did not bother to add 'please' at the end. The maitre'd gave him a respectful nod and led the young pilots toward one of the large tables. Before they could reach their destination, Rafe caught sight of a pretty girl with shoulder-length hair and green eyes, sitting with three other girls and a young man. Judging from the way she met his gaze, the blond seemed equally interested.  
  
Once the song ended, a waiter appeared at the pilots' table. The five friends only ordered drinks - a gin and tonic for Rafe. Cugat's band commenced upon the next number, "Thanks For the Dream". An idea - no, an urge overcame Rafe as he heard the song's first bars. Forgetting his drink, he stood up from his chair and walked over to the table where he had spotted the green-eyed blonde and her companions.  
  
Flashing his most charming smile, Rafe greeted, "Good evening ladies, sir." He focused his gaze upon the blonde. "My name is Lieutenant Rafe McCawley and I wondered, miss, if you would like to dance."  
  
"Good God!" the tuxedoed young man snidely declared. "It's Rhett Butler in uniform!"  
  
The blonde regarded Rafe with admiring eyes. "Yes, but a very handsome and charming Rhett Butler in uniform. By the way, Lieutenant, I'd love to dance." She stood and offered Rafe her hand. "My name is Claudia Kingsley."  
  
Rafe gave her a courtly bow. "Very nice to meet you, Claudia."  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute!" The young man looked outraged. "Claudia, you're not going to dance with this Army yokel, are you?"  
  
Claudia glared haughtily at her male companion. "Really Peter! You could learn a lesson or two from this so-called yokel." She started toward the dance floor. Rafe flashed Peter a quick sneer and followed Claudia.  
  
The Army pilot and the society debutante learned a little about each other, during their two-to-three minute dance. Not a lot, but enough to feel intrigued with each other. Rafe offered to escort Claudia on a night on the town for the following evening. Instead, she invited him to attend a party being held by her aunt and uncle at their Park Avenue home. Delighted that Claudia was still interested in him, Rafe accepted.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Danny cried inside the privacy of their hotel room. He, along with Rafe and the others had gathered there for a few late night drinks. "All of us at some damn party for the muckety-muck?"  
  
Rafe calmly corrected his friend. "They're called Café Society, Danny. And what's wrong with us going to one of their parties? Didn't we just have a swell time at the Starlight Roof?"  
  
"I always knew you were a high flyer, McCawley," Billy declared, shaking his head. "But man! This time, you're reaching for the moon."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Rafe shot back, "Hell Billy, if man was destined to stay on the ground, the airplane would have never been invented." When his friends failed to respond, he cried out with exasperation, "Jesus fellas! Why are you so damn reluctant about this party? You sure as hell didn't have any trouble finding girls to dance with you, tonight." None of the other pilots could disagree with him. Not even Danny, whose own good looks had attracted numerous female attention. "Good. Then the matter is settled."  
  
Danny let out a long-suffering sigh. "I swear Rafe, one of these days you're going to have your own way and it'll turn out to be the biggest mistake you'll ever make."  
  
As usual, Rafe ignored his best friend.  
  
The following evening found the five pilots inside a three-story limestone mansion on Fifth Avenue. Their experiences at the Waldorf-Astoria had taught them to refrain from gawking at their luxurious surrounding. Still, Rafe felt a little awed by the people around him. And he could detect his friends' unease.  
  
Claudia rushed forward to greet the newcomers. "Rafe! I'm so glad that you could make it." She planted a wet kiss on Rafe's cheek. Then she faced the others. "So, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"  
  
Happily, Rafe introduced Claudia to Red, Anthony and Billy. Then he gestured toward his oldest friend. "And this is Danny Walker. He's been my best friend since we were kids in Tennessee."  
  
Green eyes widened considerably. "Tennessee?" Claudia squealed with delight. "Oh my! Another Rhett Butler!" Danny's face turned its usual shade of red. Something even Claudia noticed. "Oh dear. My mistake," she added in a coy voice. "Perhaps I should have said, Ashley Wilkes." The red coloring on Danny's face deepened, as the other three pilots snickered.  
  
"How many times have you seen GONE WITH THE WIND?" Rafe asked the blonde young woman.  
  
Claudia giggled. "So many times, I cannot even keep count. Did I ever tell you that I had attended the movie's New York premiere at the Capitol Theater? Very exciting!" She faced the pilots. "Well gentlemen, I hope that you enjoy yourselves. Plenty of refreshments for everyone."  
  
Red, Anthony and Billy scattered into the crowd with great enthusiasm. Only Danny remained at Rafe's side, looking very uncomfortable. The older man glanced at his friend. "Something wrong, Danny? You look a mite uneasy."  
  
"It's nothing," Danny replied. His face turned a deeper shade of pink. "I just . . . uh, I mean . . ."  
  
An amused smile curved Claudia's lips, as she cooed, "Oh dear! I believe that poor Danny is shy." She giggled, prompting a dark glance from the pilot.  
  
"Nonsense," Rafe quickly said in an effort to dismiss the awkward moment. "Danny ain't . . . isn't shy. Something is probably on his mind."  
  
"Perhaps the lack of a date?" Claudia added with more giggles. Then she lightly slapped Danny's arm. "Oh gosh! I'm sorry. I was just joking."  
  
Danny responded with a wan smile. "Yeah. Sure. I . . . uh, I reckon I best mingle. See you later, Rafe."  
  
"Sure Danny." Rafe returned his attention to Claudia, barely acknowledging his friend's retreating back. He took the debutante's hand and led her to the dance floor. "Would you care to dance, my lady?" he asked, giving her one of his most charming smiles.  
  
Another burst of giggles left Claudia's mouth. "Hmmmm! My lady. I like the sound of that. Do you know any more charming Southern euphemisms?"  
  
"A whole barrel of them," Rafe murmured. He drew Claudia into his arms and the pair began to glide to the tune of "Moonlight Becomes You". At that moment, Rafe believed that tonight could not get any more perfect than this.  
  
"So, what did you think of her?" Rafe asked Danny, several hours later. The two friends each lay on a bed, inside the hotel room that they shared.  
  
Danny glanced up from his glass of Cherry Coke. "Think of who?"  
  
Rafe heaved a frustrated sigh. "Claudia. Claudia Kingsley."  
  
"Oh. Her." Danny took another sip of Coke. "She's all right, I reckon."  
  
A frown creased Rafe's brow. "All right? That's it?"  
  
Danny shot him a quick glance. "What? Are you serious about her?"  
  
The image of Claudia by his side, as Mrs. Rafe McCawley, flashed before the older man's eyes. Rafe smiled dreamily. "Maybe."  
  
"Maybe?" Danny immediately shot up into a sitting position. He gave Rafe a hard stare. "You're serious, ain't you?" When Rafe failed to answer, Danny continued, "Jesus Rafe! You've only known her for two days! What am I saying? Less than two days! And already you're planning your wedding?"  
  
Rafe frowned. "What's the matter, Danny? Haven't you ever heard of 'love at first sight'?"  
  
Danny rolled his eyes and groaned. "God above! What makes you . . .? What makes you think that you and Claudia are gonna end up 'happily ever after'? C'mon Rafe! She's some Fifth Avenue society type, whose daddy is probably into steel or something."  
  
"Real estate and shipping," Rafe corrected. "And sugar."  
  
"Whatever! And may I remind you that you're just an Army pilot? Whose daddy happens to be a crop duster from Shelby, Tennessee! You gonna tell me that two people from such different backgrounds, are gonna have a happy marriage?"  
  
Despite the cold logic of Danny's words, Rafe could have sworn he had detected a semblance of emotion in his friend's voice. An emotion that reflected waves of negativity. He peered closely at the younger man. "You don't like her, do you? You don't like Claudia."  
  
"I never said that!" Danny protested.  
  
Rafe shot back, "You didn't have to. I could tell from the moment you had first laid eyes upon her!"  
  
Heaving a sigh, Danny cried, "C'mon Rafe! You got it all wrong! I just thought that with your different backgrounds . . ."  
  
"Fenton Marsh came from the same background as Claudia," Rafe reminded his friend. "But that didn't stop you from playing matchmaker."  
  
Danny's mouth hung open for a moment. "But that . . . I mean . . ."  
  
"What?" Rafe demanded.  
  
Shaking his head, Danny mumbled, "Nothing. I guess . . . I reckon there's nothing wrong with the idea of you and . . . Claudia." He paused. "How do you think she'll feel about becoming an Army wife?"  
  
This time, Rafe found himself speechless. He remembered Fenton's negative reaction to the idea of being an Army wife. Did Danny have a point? Would Claudia react in a similar manner? "I don't know Danny," he finally said. "Maybe you're right. I just . . . I don't know. Something inside me says I should take a chance with this girl. Maybe it won't work out between us. But I reckon I have to give it a shot."  
  
Danny nodded. "I understand. I may not like it. And you're right, I don't like Claudia. But I understand how you feel." But the expression on his face told Rafe otherwise.  
  
The romance between Rafe and his Café Society girl seemed to proceed smoothly. Every weekend, the two lovers met at Claudia's Manhattan apartment - along with his fellow pilots and her friends.  
  
After a brief period of drinks and music, the entire party would usually end up at a swank nightclub. On one occasion, they visited the famous Savoy Ballroom in Harlem. Although Rafe had personally enjoyed himself, they never repeated the experience. Claudia and her friends had seemed . . . nervous about the ballroom's less socially acceptable clientele.  
  
The only other blight in Rafe's romance, was Claudia's relationship with Danny. Quite simply, the two could barely stand each other. Or at least one of them - namely Danny - seemed to dislike Claudia. Rafe could not understand his friend's attitude. It seemed as if the younger man had developed some kind of vendetta against the debutante. The situation strongly reminded him of his aborted childhood romance with Mary Jo Burnett. Only this time, Danny seemed to be keeping his hostility under control.  
  
Rafe considered confronting Danny about this hostility toward Claudia, but decided against it. He did not want to find himself being forced to choose between his best friend and his girl. Besides, Claudia did not seemed bothered by Danny's aloofness. In fact, she seemed rather oblivious to the younger Tennessean. But on a chilly night during the Thanksgiving holiday, Rafe discovered that he had been wrong.  
  
As usual, the pilots left their quarters at Mitchell Airfield and boarded the train for Manhattan Island. Upon reaching the borough, they checked into their usual hotel, spruced up a bit and headed toward the Waldorf-Astoria to meet Claudia and her friends. And, as usual, while the others danced to the music of Xavier Cugat's Band, Danny sat alone at their table.  
  
Feeling contented, Rafe closed his eyes, as he and Claudia swayed to "Acercate Mas". He felt more than surprised when she heaved a long sigh. He opened his eyes and stared at her. "Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
A pause followed before Claudia answered, "No. I just . . . Well, I couldn't help but wondered if Danny was shy. He seemed to be so alone."  
  
"Danny? Shy?" Rafe glanced over his shoulder and noticed his friend sitting alone and nursing a drink. Even Red was enjoying a spin on the dance floor with one of Claudia's friends. "Naw, he's not shy. He's uh, . . . he just broke up with this girl."  
  
Claudia frowned. "When? He's been like this since I first met him."  
  
"It happened last summer," Rafe quickly lied. "They've been together for nearly a year and Danny took the breakup, pretty hard. He's still hasn't recovered."  
  
"Hmmm. Must have been a doozy of a fight."  
  
Rafe replied, "No, not a fight. She uh . . . she went back home to Ohio." Which was partly truthful, the pilot told himself. What he had failed to mention to Claudia was that Danny's relationship with Carrie Ann Vogel had ended over two years ago, upon graduation from college. Or that since then, the younger pilot never had trouble dating other girls. Simply put, the reason why Danny usually ended upon alone was the fact that he disliked Claudia's friends just as much he disliked Claudia. Only he did not want to be left alone during the squad's weekend jaunts.  
  
"Poor fellow," Claudia cooed. "Perhaps I should do him a favor and arrange for him to meet an old friend of mine."  
  
Rafe considered Danny's reaction to any matchmaking attempt by Claudia and saw disaster. "Oh . . . uh, I don't know if that's a good idea, honey. Danny . . . well, he don't react too well to folks trying to match him up with someone. Hell, I got burned twice for trying."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Don't you worry about Danny," Rafe continued. "He'll get over Carrie Ann. It's only a matter of time."  
  
A sigh left Claudia's mouth. "If you insist." She smiled at Rafe, as if the subject of Daniel Walker had been forgotten.  
  
Once the music ended, the couple returned to their table and discovered that their friends had joined Danny. Everyone enjoyed their supper, while Cugat's Band continued with a rendition of "Perfido". Upon completing his meal, Rafe excused himself for the men's restroom. As he left minutes later, he found his path blocked by two women who had emerged from the Ladies' Room. One of them he recognized as Claudia.  
  
Before Rafe could approach his paramour, he heard her say, "If only I could get rid of him!"  
  
"Get rid of whom?" the other girl said. Rafe recognized her voice. It belonged to Anthony's date, a redhead named Gloria DeWitt. "Rafe?"  
  
Claudia lightly slapped her friend's wrist. "Of course not, silly! The other one. The one who barely speaks."  
  
"Oh! Danny!" Gloria paused. "What's wrong with him? He seems like a dreamboat. Even if he isn't one of our kind."  
  
Claudia shot back caustically, "He's a dreamboat who happens to be cramping my style! I can't even enjoy myself with Rafe, without that Danny character mooning about."  
  
"Didn't Rafe say that he had recently broken up with someone?"  
  
Contempt oozed from Claudia's voice. "Oh please! I'm not an idiot! I wasn't fooled one bit by Rafe's story about Danny being heartbroken over some girl. I know the real truth. Which is Danny doesn't like our crowd. Especially me. He thinks I'm all wrong for Rafe."  
  
"Are you sure?" a dubious Gloria asked.  
  
Claudia retorted, "Of course I am! Can you imagine? Some lowlife yokel from Tennessee, who believes that I'm not good enough for his friend!" An exasperated sigh followed. "The nerve of him. From the moment I had first met him, I knew he would be trouble." Rafe felt a surge of anger.  
  
"If you have something against lowlife yokels from Tennessee," Gloria began, "why are you dating . . .?"  
  
"My dear Gloria," Claudia interrupted, her voice encased in ice, "I'm not in the habit of dating yokels. Rafe McCawley may not come from any of the best families of the South, but he is no yokel. I assure you. His friend, on the other hand, strikes me as being pure white trash. Trust me, I can tell. Rafe once told me that his family had allowed Danny to live with them, after his father had died. I had Prescott, Daddy's attorney, to check up on both Rafe and Danny's backgrounds. It seems that Danny's father had been a drunken reprobate who could barely support his family, before dying of a heart attack. And now his hayseed father is standing between Rafe and I."  
  
Gloria paused. "You're serious about Rafe, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course, my dear. Aside from being extremely good-looking, Rafe is smart and very bold. With such traits, he could make something of himself." Claudia continued, "All I have to do is convince him to leave the Army. And guide him in the right direction. That shouldn't be much of a problem."  
  
"But Danny may not like the idea," Gloria pointed out.  
  
With great ferocity, Claudia replied, "Precisely!"  
  
The two women walked away, unaware that their conversation had been overheard. Rafe slowly emerged from his spot, stunned by what he had just heard. He could not believe it! All this time, he had assumed that the hostility between Danny and Claudia had been one-sided - on Danny's part. Apparently, he had been unaware that Claudia had regarded his friend as a threat. Or harbored such a low opinion of the younger man. Rafe realized that the situation between him, Danny and Claudia was not a rehash of the Mary Jo Burnett mess. Instead, this all reminded him of his troubles with one of his old high school beaus - Ellie Conway. Claudia had not been the first to label Danny as white trash.  
  
Rafe stood rooted near the restrooms, as he allowed his disappointment to settle down. To his surprise, he felt nothing but anger at Claudia's description of Danny. And annoyance that she would assume she could run his life. Why did he always seemed to attract such females? Claudia turned out to be the third. Or fourth. Rafe knew deep in his heart that it was time to cut the Fifth Avenue debutante out of his life.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the pilot returned to the table. He found the others sipping their drinks and eating appetizers. All except for Claudia, who seemed to be missing. "Where's Claudia?" he asked.  
  
"Dancing with an old friend," was Danny's cryptic answer.  
  
Rafe glanced at the dance floor. He spotted Claudia dancing with that whey-faced milksop, Peter Van Hagen. He waited for the flash of jealousy to hit him. Instead, he shrugged and said, "Oh well." And he sat down, next to Danny.  
  
The younger man stared at him in disbelief. "You're not upset?"  
  
"Over what?"  
  
Danny replied, "Claudia is dancing with someone else. A fella you don't particularly care for."  
  
Rafe reached for his glass of champagne and calmly said, "Better him than me." The other man stared at Rafe, until realization finally gleamed in his eyes.  
  
Later that night, the end finally arrived for Rafe McCawley and Claudia Kingsley. After leaving the Waldorf-Astoria, Rafe separated from his fellow pilots and escorted Claudia back to her apartment. Outside her door, she gave him a coy look. "So . . . would you like to come upstairs for a drink?"  
  
"I don't know," Rafe said, taking Claudia by surprise. "It's been a long day and I'm rather tired. Maybe I should go back to the hotel." He struggled to suppress his enjoyment of Claudia's stunned reaction.  
  
The debutante stared at Rafe, as if he had lost his mind. "Say that again?"  
  
"I think we should call it a night, Claudia," Rafe added serenely. "That's all. What's the problem?"  
  
Disbelief clouded Claudia's green eyes. "You have always joined me upstairs for a drink. What changed your mind, tonight?"  
  
Heaving a loud sigh, Rafe said, "I don't know. I guess it was hearing you describe my best friend as a . . . what did you call Danny? A lowlife yokel? White trash? It kind of took the joy out of my evening, if you know what I mean."  
  
Claudia's pink mouth flapped uncontrollably - like a fish gasping for breath. "You overheard us!" she finally blurted. "I cannot believe that you would stoop so low as to eavesdrop on a private conversation! In my book, no gentleman would ever . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you Claudia, but this isn't GONE WITH THE WIND. And I'm not Rhett Butler and you sure as hell aren't Scarlett O'Hara. So give it a rest, will ya?" The debutante sputtered briefly before Rafe continued, "I may be guilty of eavesdropping, but I don't take kindly to folks insulting my friends, behind my back."  
  
The young woman angrily shot back, "And I'm sure that your precious Daniel Walker has not hesitated to hold back an insult or two, in regard to me!"  
  
"I think you would be surprised how restrained Danny has been!" Rafe retorted. "A hell of a lot more than you."  
  
Claudia took Rafe by surprise with a hard slap to his face. "You lowlife bastard! How dare you judge me, as if I'm some common reprobate!"  
  
"Lowlife?" Rafe chuckled unpleasantly. "And to think, just a few hours ago, you had told Gloria that I had potential."  
  
Claudia sneered. "A serious miscalculation on my part!"  
  
"Honey, that's something we can both claim."  
  
Again, Claudia slapped his face. Without saying another word, she spun on her heels and marched toward her apartment building's revolving door. As Rafe watched her stalked past a nervous doorman, he murmured, "Good-bye, Miss Kingsley." Then he turned away and hailed a cab to convey him back to his hotel.  
  
END OF PART 6 


End file.
